Here Without You
by Jecir
Summary: Companion to Incomplete. Tamaki had no drive. Seiya had no freedom. Ryu had no escape. And Kyouya had no faith. Yet, when a rush of golden energy releases memories long forgotten, these four must come to terms with their past and seek out their Master.
1. Here Without You

Here Without You

Here Without You

By: Jecir

"The exchange students are settling in well," Dean Yukino commented as he took a sip of coffee. "The professors are very pleased with their progress, particularly from one of the students…oh, what was her name? She is in the medical department. Sweet looking girl, odd hair, though. What is her name?"

Tamaki was not paying attention. He was too busy stirring his soggy cereal to care what his father was saying. _Another day, another waste of time. _He stifled a yawn. _I am so bored. _

"Tamaki, are you listening?"

"Yeah," Tamaki answered on instinct. For all he knew, his dad asked him to jump off a building. _Perhaps I should. At least the fall will be interesting._

Dean Yukino put his paper down and fixed his son with a focused stare. "Son, the exchange program was your idea. I thought you would be more interested in the results."

Tamaki sat back and crossed his arms. He had hoped that the exchange student program would liven things up a bit, or at least allow him some entertainment. So far, the only change has been the new topics in campus gossip and the occasional sound of Japanese conversation in passing. But to tell his father all this would be a waste. Thus, Tamaki Yukino, son of the Dean, put on a fake smile and said, "The girl you are referring to is Mizuno Ami from the Juuban district of Japan."

"Ami, that's right. Sweet girl. I met her at the orientation, didn't I? Excellent recommendations. I remember…"

Tamaki blocked out his father's incessant prattle.

Why was he cursed to such a dull existence? Everyday, the same routine. Wake up, try to eat while ignoring his father's updates on the non-adventurous campus life, go to class, pretend to care, smile at his fan club, return home, and waste the night searching the internet for something….anything…that would satisfy his boredom.

_Or answer my question._

And what a question it was. It plagued him every waking hour of the day. The worst part was he could not even vocalize what the question actually was. He just knew that something was off. It felt like a piece of him was missing. He didn't know what or why or even how this could be possible. But it was there. Even now it pestered him, like an old wound's consistent throbbing registering on the edges of his consciousness. He would give anything for it to stop.

"Ohp. Time to go." Dean Yukino pushed up from the table. "Try not to be late today, Tamaki."

"Yes, sir." Thus, the cycle began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master Seiya?"

Seiya stirred from his musing. "Yes, Jenkins, what is it?" he asked, not turning from the window.

"Your father called. He said he would not be able to make it to the ceremony tomorrow. He hopes you will understand."

Seiya shook his head. Of course. Work was always first in his father's mind. It kept his sire occupied. How else was the man to cope with having lost his wife to illness in the last few months and having a genius for a son? Seiya was not surprised by his father's behavior nor did it bring him comfort in understanding. Thus, he remained neutral, hiding his emotions behind his sightless eyes. It was the one consolation he had for being blind. No one could read him.

"If that will be all…" Seiya let his voice trail.

The old butler knew when he was dismissed. "Until tomorrow, sir." With creaking hands, he closed the doors.

Only then did Seiya let his mask drop. Looking out into the night sky, he wondered what the stars looked like tonight. He walked three paces to the left and took hold of two brass handles. With a forceful turn, he threw open the bay windows and walked out into the night. The balcony was a sweeping semicircle arching out over the ravine. Were he to fall, none would find him, but Seiya knew he was safe. This was the safest place he could ever be in the gilded cage he called his home. His hands found the railing and his grey eyes found the sky. The night embraced him like a long lost friend. It brought comfort to the deepest regions of his heart. Here, in the dark, he was superior. At night, the world could not see, but he could.

Opening his senses to the dark, he asked the same question he always asked.

"Who am I?"

And, like every night, the stars did not answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Three orders of shrimp lo mien! Two honey-sesame chickens! And a lobster platter!"

"Yes, chef!" The chorus of young cooks called.

Fire flared from skillet after skillet as the chefs moved in rhythmic harmony, dancing around the small kitchen to the music of chopping knives, boiling water, and clattering pans. In the midst of all this stood Hatake Kyouya, the youngest cook on the line. He was in charge of the side dishes tonight. Master Unagi trusted him to make every side perfect. If he proved himself tonight, Unagi-sensei promised to start training him on the Sushi line. That was were the real money was. Money and flexible hours. He could finish school and still work the dinner rush.

A rare smile crossed his cold face as he thought about it. Just a little bit longer and he'd be a member of the Tokyo Police Department. Then he could start doing some real good in this world.

"I need two sides of sautéed vegetables!"

"Vegetables heard!" Kyouya called, immediately pouring two orders into a sauté pan filled with boiling butter. He dashed some spice over the order and began to stir fir. The aroma filled his nostrils, making his stomach rumble. He was always starving at work.

Four hours later, after the kitchen was cleaned to perfection, Kyouya stood in the back alley watching the sky. It had been a night well done. Tomorrow, he would start training. He wondered what new clients would walk through the door just to try his sushi? Maybe he would come.

Kyouya blinked.

He? He who?

The white-haired teen groaned. Not again. He had drifted into another annoying fantasy. He needed to keep a grip on reality. Dreams were dreams, nothing else. Life was now. He was one month away from completing his studies. He was about to be trained by one of the best sushi makers in the city. Life was looking up. It was not the time to indulge in boyhood fantasies about a mysterious Prince seeking his help.

Kyouya pushed off the wall, his face set in stone. It was time to move on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the heart of Juuban, in a small apartment overlooking the heart of the city, Mamoru clutched the Golden Crystal in his shaking hands.

"Please, love," Usagi whispered, "You're the only one who can release these memories." She locked eyes with him. "Please."

Mamoru's resolve dissipated in the face of his wife's pleading eyes. Clenching his hand around the crystal, he closed his eyes and allowed his magic to run freely through his body. He focused on the crystal, giving one firm, final command. _"Release!"_

A wave of golden magic rushed from the room to do its master's bidding.

Mamoru sat and waited, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamaki strolled across the campus, already a few minutes late for English, but, as usual, he did not care. He was the son of the Dean. No professor dared discipline him. But for his father's sake, he would not be more than ten minutes late today.

Then, a rush of power hit him. His body went limp as his mind was invaded…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seiya sighed heavily, disheartened by another night of silence, and turned to leave. Perhaps tomorrow, he would get an answer. His pale fingers gripped the door, ready to pull it closed, when, in his mind's eye, he saw it. A wave of bright golden light heading his way.

He couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't react. It was already upon him. His limp arms swung out, knocking over a vase as he fell. A loud crash signaled the house that something was wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyouya grabbed his head; his kneels buckling under the onslaught. "What…is this?" he panted.

His mind was invaded with images; his heart overflowed with feelings; and his body went numb from the overload. Darkness threatened to take him, but he stood his ground. He was the strongest warrior on earth. He would endure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Memories of a time long ago were released. They hit like a raging river being released from a dam. The three young men could only hold on for dear life as the river rushed past, washing away all that they knew about their life and replacing it with a powerful truth. Their bodies flowed with ancient power now restored. Their minds pulsed with new memories that swirled in unintelligible blurs. Their hearts rose in a great, longing cry.

And as one, the questions were answered. They knew what it was they had been missing.

Their master. Their liege. Their lord.

Endymion.


	2. Dare You To Move

AN: Repost. OOPS! Thank you, Andi, for pointing out that slight miscalculation. I had completely forgotten I had written that. It's fixed.

To those just joining us, this is the third installment to the "Incomplete" universe. "Here Without You" is what happened to the Shittenou during "Incomplete." This is their story. I recommend reading "Incomplete" prior to this one so you understand what is going on.

And a quick note to Andi or Einahpets, what forum?? I wanna see.

Anyway, enjoy!

Jecir

Here Without You

Chapter Two

By: Jecir

_"Are you all right?"_

Tamaki starred at the ceiling, his face cast in the blue glow of his computer. "Endymion," he breathed.

The innocent face of a boy with midnight blue eyes and even darker hair flashed through his mind.

Tamaki felt his heart ache with longing.

_"What happened?"_

_"You fell out of a tree," the mysterious boy answered him._

_Pollex pressed a hand against the back of his head. He could feel a lump forming. Embarrassment flushed his cheeks as he sat back on his heals. It was uncouth for the Prince of the Northern region to fall out of a tree just because he was startled. And by a boy no younger than himself, no less. He raised his head, a glare in place, only to freeze._

_Deep blue eyes looked down at him with concern. Black hair danced in the cool morning breeze. A small hand was reaching down to him. _

_Pollex could not move nor breathe. He felt paralyzed. What was wrong with him?_

_"Prince Pollex!" It was the Headmaster. He came running from the main gates of the school followed by several students and teachers and Castor. The older educator came to a quick halt. "Are you all right, young sire?"_

_Pollex ignored him. He could not tear his eyes away._

_Castor crossed her arms, her eyes—the same color as his—looking on condescendingly, and said snidely, "Clumsy as always, _little_ brother."_

_The mysterious boy straightened. "No, it was my fault. I surprised him and he fell. I do apologize." He bowed._

_"Prince Endymion!" the Headmaster sputtered. At once, the entire group hit their knees and bowed their heads to the ground. "We are honored by your visit."_

_"Endymion…" Pollex whispered through trembling lips. He quickly bowed his head and pressed a fist to his beating heart. What did the Heir to the Golden Throne desire of him? He would do it in an instant. His heart leapt at the thought. Oh, if only the Prince were there for him. But why would he, the lazy, weaker son of the King, be of any use to the Golden Prince? Pollex felt his heart sink at the thought. His sister was the better of them. Smarter, stronger, more skilled in every area. Surely she would be of better service to the Golden Prince. Yet, even as he thought that, Pollex knew he would die if he were taken from the child king now. Not after meeting him here, like this. It felt…right. _

_"Please, my lord," the Headmaster said as he and the rest stood. "What do we owe the honor?"_

_Endymion looked back at his two companions, a cold looking youth with shoulder-length white hair and a Priest with icy locks and kind eyes. The Priest nodded to Endymion. Turning back to the group, he said, "I am here in search of my Shittenou."_

Shittenou_! The word cut through Pollex's heart. Then the rumors were true. The Era of Darkness was over. The Golden Crystal has chosen a new master, and four new Guardians of Legend have been chosen. Pollex chanced a glance at his sister. She was smirking. Casting his eyes to the ground, Pollex steeled himself. Endymion was here for his sister. He would not say anything. _

_Pollex refused to acknowledge the tears forming in his eyes. _

_Endymion took the Golden Crystal from the Priest and raised it high. "I have followed the Golden Crystal of Terra to this school and have found the Guardian blessed by the North."_

_Castor's smirk grew as she pushed back her shoulders and took a step forward, ready to receive the greatest honor ever to be bestowed upon a Terrain. Jealousy raged in Pollex's heart, but he would not dare contradict the will of his Prince. _

_The Golden Crystal flared to life, bathing the clearing in its light. A second pale white light joined it; coming from the symbol blazing on the forehead of the white rider. _

_All in the clearing knelt under the light, overwhelmed by its power…save for the Northern Prince._

_Pollex spread his arms, his head falling back as he drank in the power. It filled his body with warmth and comfort. His heart responded in kind. A crystal blue light surrounded him; a great heat burned on his forehead. In his heart, he heard a name echo throughout his being, but he dared not acknowledge it. _

_"I found you."_

_Pollex opened his eyes, startled by the voice—so powerful, so full of authority,…so kind. _

_Endymion stood before him, a bright smile on his face. "Genbu."_

_Pollex stared in wonder, unable to comprehend. Him? But why? He looked at the Prince and to the white rider, confusion written on his face. Surely there had been some mistake. Yet, in his heart, he knew…The white rider nodded, as if to confirm. But it was Endymion's hands on his shoulders that drove the truth home._

_He was the one. He was chosen. The Prince wanted him. _

_Powers born from times past raced through his veins, filling his heart to overflowing, completing his soul…a soul that had not known it was incomplete until now. He was no longer Pollex, younger twin brother to Castor, weakest son of the North, a Prince with nothing to his name save birthright. He was Genbu. And he was wanted._

_Genbu fell to his knees, his hand pressed firmly against his heart, and from his lips flowed a vow that meant so much more than the merger words could convey. "I swear to serve you, Prince Endymion, heir to the Golden Throne, chosen of the Golden Crystal, for eternity of eternities. In magic…" His magic flowed from his body into the Golden Crystal. "And in blood." With a flick of his wrist, a crystal shard appeared. Without removing his gaze from his liege, Genbu cut open his hand._

_The crowd gasped at the violent display, but they did not understand the importance of his vows._

_With steadfast resolve, Genbu raised his hand. The blood dripped from his hand onto the Golden Crystal. _

_"I am yours until death and beyond. Your will I shall see done. I will be your shield. I will sacrifice my very being to protect you. Never shall I leave your side. This I swear."_

_ The Golden Crystal flared, binding him to his vows, never to release him._

_Endymion clasped his bleeding hand. "I accept your vows and claim you as my Shittenou. You kneel before me as Pollex, Prince of the North. Arise now as Tanzanite, Shittenou of the North, future General of the Terrain armies, and my person guard."_

_Tanzanite left to his feet, and without thinking, embraced his new lord as the crowd erupted into cheers. _

_Through all the joy and laughter, Pollex could feel his sister's glare on his back._

"Tamaki?"

Tamaki snapped his eyes open. He was back in his room. And his father was at his door. "Yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

He was referring to earlier. Fainting was not a common thing for him. But under the circumstances, Tamaki was grateful for it. Smiling a genuine smile, Tamaki answered with, "Better than ever."

His father nodded. "Good. Well, I'm off to bed. Good night, son."

"Night." Tamaki waited for his father to close the door. "And good bye."

Minutes later, he stood in front of a full length mirror, his book bag filled with all the essentials. The note on his keyboard explained where he was going, but it did not say why. His father did not need to know why; just that he would be back when he was done. Tamaki took a deep breath. It had been a long time since he last did this; a lifetime, in fact. His brow creased with pain at the memory.

_Endymion laying unconscious in the arms of Mercury; her pale face watching him through the mirror; her beautiful eyes filling with tears as she silently pleaded with him to come through the mirror too. But he couldn't. He had to hold his post._

_Then Zoicite struck._

Tamaki shook his head. That was one loose end he would have to tie up before he found Endymion. He would not let his Prince get hurt by her ever again. Eyes firm with resolve; he pressed his hand against the mirror and concentrated. The glass began to ripple like water. A smile crossed his face. He stepped through the glass into oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Watch this, Endymion!"_

"Watch," Seiya whispered. He leapt from the tree branch into the air, his powers humming around him. He flew through the air. The wind whipped around him, kicking leaves into the air. With a laugh, Seiya caught the leaves with his mind and sent them into a swirl about him. He relished in the sensation of magic once more flowing through him.

_"Endymion!" he called with an excited laugh. "Watch!"_

_The Golden Prince leaned against a tree. "I'm watching!" he called._

_Nephrite took his stance and grinned. This was going to be good._

_He felt the air hum with magic. They would strike soon._

_The attack came from behind. He heard the movement of a lithe body before he felt the magic build. Turning sharply, hands coming forward, he caught the column of fire in a telekinetic net and arced it over his head before releasing it into the rain of crystal shards coming from the right. Keeping his momentum, he completed his turn and threw a powerful psychic wave at his first assailant. Both the fire mage and the crystal castor fell with startled cries._

_Then the white tiger struck. From the tree, he came, his sword in hand. Nephrite immediately called his staff to his hands and met the attack head on. Yet, the tiger was both fast and ferocious. It took all of his concentration to keep up. In five strikes, however, the tiger disarmed him and had him on his back with the blade pressed firmly into his neck. "Stop showing off," the tiger said as he pulled back his blade. "Strong magic is irrelevant if your footwork is worthless."_

Seiya frowned at the memory. Kunzite was always so severe when they trained. Twisting in midair, he looked out over the world. He still could not believe what he quite literally saw.

When he awoke from his memories, everything had changed. The world was no longer a black void filled with sounds and smells. Suddenly, lights filled his mind. Auras of every kind became his world. Dull auras representing inanimate objects; bright auras signifying life; they surrounded everything.

And the stars…

He had run out onto the balcony without thought. Throwing open the bay doors, he was embraced by thousands of sparkling diamonds. They called to him, "Welcome brother! We have been waiting for you!"

Even now, as he played in the day, he could hear them, watching him and laughing with him. Oh, how he had missed them.

"Master Seiya?"

Seiya lost his concentration. The leaves dropped to the ground, and so did he. He threw his hands out, but he hit the ground before he could focus his magic into a cushion.

Jenkins hurried to his side. "Are you all right, master?"

Seiya stood, rubbing his arm, confused. "That was supposed to work," he muttered. He must be rustier than he thought. Shaking his head, he ran both hands through his long, tangled locks—what a mess he must look—and asked, "What is it, Jenkins?"

"Forgive me for interrupting you, sir," the butler said with a bow, "But it is currently 9:30."

"Is it?"

**It is, **the Sun answered.

**Thank you,** Seiya shot back.

"Yes, sir," Jenkins said. "Your ceremony begins in one hour. You must get ready."

Seiya frowned. He had forgotten about that. In the midst of his joyous new world—one free of decorum and expectations set upon the genius son of one of the wealthiest men in the west—his old life calls him back. Thus, with a heavy sigh, he turned himself over to the insistent hands of his man servant.

As he was stuffed into an expensive suit, Seiya entertained himself by examining the auras of his servants. Jenkins's aura was a faded royal blue that undulated with agitation. One of the maids' aura was exceptionally bright, particularly around her stomach. That must be Maria. She was pregnant with her first child. He passed along his congratulations as he handed him the day's mail. The chauffeur had a rusty red aura that moved at a slow, rhythmic pace, symbolizing the man's laid back nature. He was perhaps the only western driver not in a hurry.

"It must be exciting for you, sir," his chauffeur was saying over the intercom. "A graduation ceremony just for you."

Indeed. A ceremony just for him. Seiya did not much like these things.

_"…celebrating our prince's sixth birthday!"_

_The crowd cheered for him. Cye stood straight and tall and tried to imagine what his subjects looked like. It was hard seeing as he was born blind. He decided to commit every sound and smell and taste to memory instead. He had asked his mother what it was like to see; he so desperately wanted to know. _

_"I cannot say," she confessed. She smiled—at least, she sounded like she was smiling—and placed a warm hand on his head. "Do not concern yourself with it, my son. Know that your subjects have come to celebrate your birth and let that be enough."_

_Thus, he sat with his mother and father and listened to the celebration around him. _

_A horn sounded throughout the Great Hall._

_"Announcing his royal highness, Prince Clovis, high consul to his majesty."_

_Cye fidgeted nervously in his seat. He did not like his uncle. The man smelled funny and had a dark tone in his voice._

_"Brother," Prince Clovis greeted. Cye heard his father step forward to meet his brother. _

_"Clovis," his father greeted._

_"I am here to present my gift to the Prince."_

_The crowd rustled with excitement. Cye heard five different footsteps approaching—four heavy, one light. The five stopped. Clovis clapped his hands. There was a rustle of cloth, and then the crowd gasped. _

_"What is the meaning of this?" his father demanded._

_Cye sat up. "What is it?"_

_Clovis lowered his voice. "We have succeeded, brother!"_

_"I ordered you to shut down the project!" His father was angry._

_"But, brother, think of it! With this break through, our people will reach new heights! We will be immortal." He dropped his voice to a level that left Cye shaking with fear. "Imagine, if you let me run just a few experiments on your son, I can create a perfect clone. Then, our surgeons can replace his eyes! He will no longer be blind."_

_Flesh met flesh, and the chamber went silent. _

_"You dare insult your Prince?" his father growled. _

_Cye heard his uncle back away quickly._

_His father was breathing heavily. "You will destroy that abomination. You _will_ close the cloning project indefinitely. Am I understood?"_

_There was a long, uncomfortable silence before his uncle answered. "Crystal clear, my liege."_

_Cye did not like the tone his uncle used._

"…has shown himself to be, by far, the greatest mind of our time. It has been my honor to teach Seiya Unami…"

Seiya sat on the stage before his classmates, professors, and as many reporters as could be fit into the auditorium, half heartedly listening to the speech. This ceremony was bringing to mind a part of his past that he wished he had not remembered.

"Without further ado, I present to you, the pride and joy of this university, Seiya Unami!"

Seiya stood to the applauding of all and approached the podium.

In his mind, he heard himself from a lifetime ago wonder, "Am I abnormal?"

The question echoed out over the auditorium.

_"Why would you ask that?" his mother chided._

_He lowered his head, his hands knotting in his blanket. "Uncle Clovis wanted to replace my eyes. Is it bad that I'm blind?"_

_His mother's warmth filled his body as she placed her hand on his head. "No, my dear. You were born this way for a reason. One day you will discover why."_

The audience waited anxiously for him to continue. His mother had said that to him only hours before his uncle staged a coup. His father was murdered. He did not know what happened to his mother. All he remembered was a servant pulling him from his bed, being carried and jostled for a long time, and cold air. A lot of cold air. Shaking his head, Seiya placed a perfect smile on his face and forced his mind into the present.

"Am I abnormal?" he said again, as if he had done it on purpose. "I have often run into people who thought that about me. I was born blind, yet I was born a genius. Is that truly abnormal? I say that it is not. Being born blind has taught me one important lesson: no handicap can hold you back if you put your mind to it. Here I stand, a college graduate with a double doctorate in Astrophysics and Calculus, when any other human my age is looking forward to completing their freshman year."

There was a ripple of laughter. Seiya's fake smile melted into a genuine one, and he dove head first into the speech that had been prepared for him prior to this ceremony. Later, when the celebration was over, Seiya sat in the back of the limousine, waiting to leave and thinking on the future.

"So, Master Seiya, what's next?"

"Hm?"

His chauffeur's rust red aura twisted to face him. "You're done with school. Are you going to be joining your father's business or what?"

Two days ago, he would have given a resigned answered, knowing that his place was at his father's side. But that was before he discovered his true self. Now, Seiya simply relaxed into the leather seat and said, "No. I have other plans."

"Very good, sir." The limousine shifted into gear and lurched forward.

Seiya closed his eyes. Yes, he had plans.

In his hand, he held an envelope postmarked Tokyo University.

Big plans.


	3. The Painter's Secret

This Chapter is dedicated strictly to Tamaki. Don't worry. Seiya and Kyouya will be back next chapter. Enjoy!

Here Without You

Chapter 3

By: Jecir

_"Is he still breathing?"_

_"I do not know." Endymion pressed his fingers into the young prince's bleeding neck, his eyes clouding over with fear. "I cannot feel a pulse! No, Cye, hold on!"_

_"There they are!"_

_All three looked up. The soldiers had found them and were closing in._

_"We're trapped!" Tanzanite said as he frantically looked about. They had been driven into a corner._

_Kunzite unsheathed his sword. "Stay back," he ordered._

_"Kunzite, don't!" Endymion pleaded._

We have to escape!_ Tanzanite thought, his mind struggling to think through the waves of panic, rage, and fear; not just his own, but that of his brothers' as well. Their bonds were strong, but at the moment, it was putting them at a disadvantage. He looked at the pale face of the next chosen. Cye, the dethroned prince of the west; they had fought so hard to get to him only to lose now? Tanzanite shook his head. _No! There has to be a way!

_Sweat dripped off his forehead and splashed onto the floor. Like a tear, is rolled over his reflection._

_Tanzanite's eyes widened. _That's it! _The floor…he could see himself…maybe, if he…_

_"Kunzite!" he cried as he raised a small crystal into the air._

_Kunzite met his eyes, pausing for a moment, and then nodded. He understood. Turning his back to the charging soldiers, he shot a beam of light into the crystal. The light bounced through the crystal, and then exploded throughout the darkness. All in the corridor were blinded. _

_He only had a few moments. Tanzanite pressed his hands against the tile and closed his eyes. _Please…_He had only attempted this one other time and was not sure if it would work, but he had to try. His magic flowed out of him in slow waves that washed over the floor. The ground beneath them rippled. _

_And, suddenly, they fell…_

_SPLASH!_

"Ah!" Tamaki sat up, panting. He was wet! He looked around, trying to figure out what just happened.

Someone said something above him. He looked up into the face of a crabby Asian cop who was holding an empty cup over him and giving him a suspicious one-over. Tamaki grinned. "Hello, officer."

The police man grumbled something that Tamaki didn't catch before he began to shake his finger in his face, his voice hard as he spoke. Tamaki could not understand a word he was saying, but he was moved into action none the less. Jumping to his feet, he grabbed his book bag and quickly walked away. This seemed to be what the officer wanted, for he did not pursue. Tamaki breathed a deep sigh of relief. "That was strange."

Now, where was he?

Thousands of people packed the streets, pushing him this way and that, and paying him little mind as they went about their business. As he was jostled, Tamaki noticed two things. He was the only person with blond hair, and no one was speaking English. "Oh man!" he exclaimed. "Where did I send myself?"

He had been focusing on Endymion when he teleported. So….where was he?

The crowd stopped at a crosswalk, granting him a small reprieve. He looked around at the building towering over him and the writing scrawled about. He was somewhere in east Asia. A group of girls in school uniforms passed by on the other side of the road; their swishing blue shirts caught his eye. He knew that style! Some of the exchange students were wearing those on their first day. He was in Japan!

Excitement built in his system only to be stamped down by fear. He was in Japan? He didn't know Japanese! He didn't have any Yen! What was he supposed to do now?

The light turned green, and he was swept back into the stream. He needed to find a place to think. He pushed his way through the crowd just as the sky rumbled. The rain fell in heavy sheets as Tamaki scrambled underneath a red overhang. He slumped against the glass window of the store and sighed heavily. Why didn't he think things through? All he had wanted was to find Endymion again. That was his energy that had released his memories. It must mean that his liege was alive. His heart ached with longing. He clutched his chest, biting back the wave of sadness that threatened to consume him. _Hold on_, he told his heart. _Just a bit longer. We're closer now. I can feel it. _

The door opened with a _Ding_. A couple walked out, arm in arm. The girl was hugging her beau, a bright smile on her face. Tamaki suspected it had something to do with the canvas tucked under the boy's arm.

So, he was at an art store. Interesting.

He looked inside. There were a few pictures hanging in the window; one of a flock of birds flying past the sun; one of a group of children playing in the snow; and another of a horse fighting a pack of dogs (and winning, from the looks of it). They were all quite good.

He was about to turn back when he caught a glimpse of a painting hanging further in the gallery. _What the…_

Tamaki went inside, forgetting that he was a foreigner in this land and that he was dripping water as he walked. He needed to get a better look at that painting. Three strides brought him to the canvas; there, he starred breathlessly at _her_.

A woman stood hooded and cloaked in a rough brown cape that billowed violently in abusive desert winds. An arctic blue tunic covered her exposed body; Grecian sandals covered her feet. Her face was shadowed, but he thought he saw a piece of blue hair peaking out of the hood. In her slender hand was a small crystal dangling at the end of a chain. The wind did not…could not…move the magical gem. A blazing red sun was at her back, a barren wasteland at her feet, yet from the ground, she summoned water.

_"It is strange, do you think," he whispered as he moved his pawn. "That the Senshi of Mercury would be gifted with ice and water as her guardian when her home world is a desolate land."_

_She showed no expression as she concentrated on the board. "I do not," she said. The fire crackled; burning low in the fireplace and casting weak light into the library. The bronze light deepened the shadows around her face. Her hand hesitated over her Rook. Tanzanite's lips quirked into a grin. She moved her Knight instead. "The Mercurian royalty are the only ones who can find water where there is none. That is what marks us as the leaders."_

_"Magic," Tanzanite whispered as he captured her Rook. "The mark of authority in all worlds is magic."_

_She looked as if she were about to disagree but seemed to think otherwise. The game continued on into the night, neither one truly caring. _

Tamaki reached up to the painting of a chest board back dropped by a magnificent fireplace. Two hands played; one rough and tan; the other pale and slender as it grasped the pawn. "Athena," he whispered reverently.

Tamaki did not think he could feel so much longing as he did now as he thought both of his liege and his love. He did not think he could move, it hurt so bad.

"Konbanwa."

Tamaki jumped back from the painting, a guilty flush covering his cheeks. "Sorry!" he blurted out. "I didn't mean to touch it, I…oh man, you probably don't understand me. Um…" He wracked his brain in search of the limited Japanese he had heard on campus.

The petite brunette laughed merrily at his stuttering. "It is all right. I speak English. May I help you, sir?"

Tamaki gaped. She spoke…shaking his head, he regained his composure. "No, I…I was just trying to get out of the rain."

She smiled. "I understand. I am Yumeni Yumeno, and this is my gallery."

"Tamaki Yukino or Yukino Tamaki, I guess," he said as he extended his hand.

"It is a pleasure, Yukino-san," she said as she shook his hand.

"Likewise. You are a fantastic artist," he said as he looked back at the chess painting, a faraway look entering his eyes.

"Thank you. These two are part of a series I am planning on premiering tomorrow." She noticed the look in his eye and smiled a secretive smile. "Would you like to see the rest?"

"Yes."

Before he knew it, he was ushered into a back room and handed a towel and a hot cup of tea. "Dry off. Change. And then come into the next room. I'll show you the rest in there."

Tamaki blinked as he watched her disappear through a door, leaving him alone. As he towel dried his hair, he wondered at the situation he had found himself. Was it really a good idea to trust a complete stranger? What if she was planning on doing something weird to him? Like tie him down and paint him naked. Or paint on him while he's naked. He narrowed his eyes. If she tried anything, he would have to kill her. No one disrespected a Terrain General and escaped punishment. He changed clothes, left the tea untouched, and very cautiously entered the next room, a crystal shard hidden in his sleeve just in case.

Yumeno was sitting before a canvas, brush in hand, humming to herself as she added a stroke here or there. The dark colors accented the angles of the face she was perfecting. From there she didn't look dangerous. Tamaki did not drop his guard; he had learned long ago that danger took on many forms. Moving swiftly and silently to the center of the room, he eyed the painting.

His guard dropped as surprise sank in.

It was him! Or, it looked like him. Passing through a mirror…or falling through from the looks of it. His eyes were closed and his hands were raised as he pushed face first through the rippling glass. Half his body was clothed in normal clothes; the other half—the half that had already passed through the mirror—was clothed in a white uniform he knew all to well. As he starred, he could almost feel the soft silk of his dress uniform touching his goose-bumped arms.

"What do you think?" she asked.

He could not speak.

Yumeno stood, drawing his eyes to hers before she pointed to another picture.

It was of a young boy with blond hair falling unkempt over his shoulders sitting in a tree, looking bored with the world around him. There was a school in the background, and a train of riders in the foreground. At the head of the train was a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

Next to that was a picture of a blind warrior raising a gilded staff into the sky. Over his head hovered twelve warriors all overlaid by the constellations of the zodiac.

There was another picture of a dark-haired miko raising her eyes in prayer. Behind her stood a fair-haired angle with fire for wings that wrapped protectively around her as his narrowed blue eyes dared any to approach that which was his. The angel wore a medallion of frozen fire etched with the blazing symbol of Terra.

All around him were paintings that called out to the deepest reaches of his heart, reminding him of the past, showing his present, and even images of what could be the future.

He saw a Crystal Palace towering into the sky, over looking a utopian city.

Another of him leaning half-way out a dorm room mirror, offering a full-set chessboard to the blushing, blue-haired student who looked at him through tear-filled eyes. He recognized her. "Ami Mizuno?" he whispered, confused.

His eyes were drawn to the largest picture, centered in the room, taking up the entire wall. It was a mural. In the center, standing proud and strong, was his master. "Endymion!" he exclaimed aloud, forgetting that he was not alone. He stepped closer to the painting, mesmerized.

At his master's right was Kunzite, just as he should always be; his hand rested protectively on his sword. Nephrite stood on the left, his grey eyes turned to the sky as he clutched his staff. Jadeite flanked Kunzite, fire in his hand; and he finished the group, his crystal sai clutched in his hand.

Yet, emerging from the older men, like phantoms from the past, where five young boys running, playing, laughing, happy. Endymion, dressed in black breeches and a gold tunic, was turned back, looking at Kunzite, who was dressed in the garbs of the Prince of the Central Kingdom. Tamaki snickered. No matter how long it had been, the white cloth wrapped around his waist looked like a skirt. The gold pendent—an eagle, the royal sign of the Central Kingdom—did not help, nor did the golden bands encasing his upper arms.

Nephrite followed in ratty robes that could have been grand once long ago. Jadeite reached after them, his bare feet and legs stained with dirt as he ran. He wore a pair of ripped shorts and nothing else. Tamaki was not surprised that his apparition was dressed in the school uniform he had worn the day Endymion found him.

All around the center image were captured moments in their lives. He saw himself swearing loyalty to Endymion. Kunzite kneeling in desert sands, his hair covering his face as the symbol of the Central lands burned on his forehead; Nephrite clasping Endymion's hand, now a fully realized Shittenou; Jadeite lunging for the young Prince even as the symbol of the South struggled to ignite.

They were older, sitting in a study, Nephrite reading from a thick tome as Endymion slept in a chair; Kunzite starred out the window; Jadeite formed birds with fire; and he threw a paper airplane at Endymion.

They were younger, all sprawled out on Endymion's bed, talking well past bed time.

Endymion walking with Princess Serenity in the gardens.

Kunzite teasing a blushing Venus, who had her hands over her bow.

Nephrite holding Jupiter as he pointed out the stars to her.

Jadeite cornering Mars in the Rose Maze.

And he and Mercury bent over a chess board.

Tamaki drank it all in. The memories were all so powerful. Oh how he missed them.

"How?" he whispered.

Yumeno walked to stand next to him, her eyes on the canvas. "Dreams," she answered. "All of these scenes came to me in my dreams, and I could not rest until I finished them." Turning back to the painting she was finishing, she continued, "This one is the last in a set. See?" She pointed to four others handing on the opposite wall.

The first was of a young man with black hair sitting in an apartment, his hand clutching a golden crystal, his face contorted in pain. Over him was the ghostly image of four faceless silhouettes.

Next was a play off of yin and yang. In the white was a police officer with white hair holding a black and white sword, his head bowed, his face showing a weight like no other burdening him. In the black was his mirror image clothed in a grey uniform with a sinister look in his grey eyes. In his hand was an Egyptian style dagger that dripped with blood.

The third was of a young man standing on a balcony looking up into the sky with blank grey eyes. Within the stars were images of a battle long past.

The last one caused the breath to stop in his chest. Jadeite, dressed in a grey uniform much like the darker man in the second painting, hung frozen, trapped in a crystal coffin, his face forever etched in fear. At his feat was a phoenix dying, run through by a black, crystal sword.

Tamaki ran his hand over the picture, his mind swimming with memories.

"_Lord Jadeite is missing."_

_The report echoed through his mind over and over again. He pushed his magic further, engraining his psyche deeper, searching, searching, searching desperately for something…anything! He looked through every mirror, every river, every stone with a smooth enough surface to gain even a semblance of a reflection. Nothing. _

_He slammed his hands against the consul, cursing repeatedly. There had to be something! No one could disappear completely. Where was he? _

_Steeling his eyes and ignoring the exhaustion ravaging his nerves, Tanzanite linked his mind to the CDT system and tried again._

"What happened to him?" he asked. Perhaps this artist with the dreams that told all could give him a hint of what he himself could never figure out.

"He's been imprisoned for failing his queen," she said. "At least that's what I think every time I see this. I don't know why she didn't kill him. She killed the others."

"Others?"

Yumeno looked down, one hand touching a spot on her chest as she said softly, "The other one died, I know that. Sailor Moon killed her. Why else would she send someone else?"

Tamaki wondered if she was talking to him anymore.

Yumeno looked up at him, her gaze suddenly intense. "You look like her, but I know you aren't her." She looked back at the first canvas. "I don't really know why you came here or why these pictures mean so much or why I felt I had to show you, but I do know one thing. Before you find whatever you're looking for, you need to find out what happened to him." She pointed to Jadeite. "If you don't…" She hesitated, as if unsure of what she was saying. "If you don't, I think these paintings will simply remain paintings."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"You need to find out what happened…"_

Tamaki sat at a corner booth, working furiously as he thought over what she meant. Something happened while he was separate from his liege, something important, something that, from the sound of it, had to do with his sister. But what?

He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure it out as he pressed the two resonating crystals together. They melded into one another, fitting in accordance to his will.

What happened after he died? Were the Senshi able to stop Beryl? His instincts told him no, but then why were they here, now? Why were they still alive? Jadeite was trapped somewhere. And his sister had been alive for at least a little while.

He connected two crystal wires and placed a crystal cover over them.

This had something to do with Sailor Moon, he was sure of it. He had heard of Sailor Moon. News travelled fast over the fandom world. He remembered when Sailor V mysteriously died. And then, low and behold, Sailor Venus—who, when shown beside a picture of Sailor V, looked nearly identical to the masked crime fighter—appeared in Japan along side Sailor Moon. He had not paid much attention to it after that, and, eventually, it slipped his mind. It was nothing but a childhood fancy anyway. Now, however, it was the key to everything.

With a click, the device was finished. Tamaki grinned cockily. _Still got it._

He hooked the device—which looked like a Bluetooth headset to the untrained, unmagical eye—to his ear and tapped it twice, activating it. "Let's see what this baby can do."

He flagged down his waiter. The tall, dirty-blond young man bowed respectfully. "Yes sir?"

Tamaki could barely contain his glee. It worked! Clearing his throat, he said, "I'd like a chocolate shake, double cheese burger, and extra fries."

He spoke in English, but the waiter—hadn't he said his name was Motoki?— heard Japanese.

"Coming right up, sir," Motoki said with a smile.

"Thanks." Tamaki turned to his laptop, which sat open on the table, processing the thousands of search results for "Sailor Moon." He typed in an algorithm that would help to siphon out the fan sites and other junk sites from the search.

Site after site appeared and disappeared from his screen. Tamaki tapped the table impatiently. This was going to take forever. There were millions of Japanese websites alone that claimed to have the low-down on all things Sailor Moon, and 95 of that was pornography. "Perverts," he grumbled. Those were the first sites he blocked from the search. That still left hundreds of thousands of purely fan based myth and theories. Ten minutes of searching, and he was only certain of one thing: Sailor Moon was a popular pop icon of Japan. That did not help.

He typed in a few more algorithms, tweaking the search as he saw fit and narrowing the parameters. Motoki returned with his shake. Tamaki thanked him, took a big sip, and slammed it down as an ice cream headache took effect.

He never saw the girl with long blond pigtails walk past the window.

"Sheesh," he groaned as he pressed the ball of his hand into his right eye.

A site appeared on his screen. The algorithm ran its search and froze. A red box appeared, demanding a password.

"What the?" Tamaki muttered. He typed in a command. Nothing happened. He did it again. "Damn it, I thought I siphoned out all private pages." He was not in the mood to hack a site that could prove to be nothing more than junk. He tried to escape the page again, but it stubbornly demanded a password.

"Fine." He idly typed in a few potential passwords, all resulting in an angry _BUZZ_ and a fresh red box waiting for a password. Tamaki rolled his eyes. What an annoying site. He starred at the screen, hoping for some inspiration as to what the elusive password could be, when something at the bottom corner of the box caught his eye.

It was the Royal Seal of Terra.

_"We are going to build something," Tanzanite said as he put the finishing touches on the plans. _

_"What is it?" Nephrite asked from behind him._

_"Take a look," the young Shittenou said. He felt his brother's powers wash through his mind. The intrusion, though allowed, still felt strange. A moment later, the magic withdrew. "I do not think I will ever get used to that."_

_Nephrite was not listening. He was looking up, seeing the plans in his mind's eye. "A computer?" he inquired._

_"A computer like none other," Tanzanite said. "It will be a mix of Western technology and my crystals. Only you and I will have access to it."_

_"No, simply you," Nephrite said. "It will be better if only one person has access to this. By building it out of your crystals, it will resonate solely with your magic. If done right, you shall have access to all information across Terra. A fitting weapon, do you not think, for an aspiring spy?"_

_"Intelligence operative," Tanzanite corrected._

_"And what shall we call this project?" Nephrite asked._

_Tanzanite sat back for a moment. He was never good with name. "How about the Computerized Defense of Terra, or…"_

"C.D.T.?" he whispered. There was only one way to know. He focused his magic to a fine point on his right index finger and tapped the seal.

The box disappeared, the screen went blank, and a wave of magic washed over him. From the headset came a computerized voice. "Hello Master. It has been a while."

"C.D.T.!" Tamaki exclaimed, drawing several looks his way. He bent over the computer and lowered his voice. "You're still active?"

C.D.T. laughed over the line. "I am the creation of Lord Nephrite and yourself. The world's destruction could not possibly dismantle me."

"I guess," Tamaki replied with a chuckle. "Wait! What? The world's destruction?"

C.D.T. gave the computerized equivalent to a sigh and said, "A lot happened after you died, sir."

"Tell me," Tamaki ordered.

For the next few hours, the Computerized Defense of Terra system reviewed the history of earth, beginning with the fall of the Silver Millennium and finishing with the most recent battles of the Sailor Senshi. Through it all, Tamaki listened, his heart growing heavy with each passing word as he released how long he had truly been away from his liege.


	4. Reasons to Live or Die

Here Without You

Here Without You

Chapter 4

By: Jecir

_"Do you trust me?"_

_The sun glinted off the curved knife as it was raised over his body. He held his breath, unable to look away. In a flash, the knife struck._

_FLASH_

_He knelt before the Pharaoh, his father, and waited. _

_His father waved him forward with a smile. He ran to his father's side and was hoisted onto the mighty ruler's lap before the entire court._

_FLASH_

"_Why am I alive?"_

_FLASH_

_He fought against the guards, but their grips were like vices. "Father!" he cried desperately._

"_The Pharaoh has died," his brother said, standing in the doorway, blocking his view of the room where his father's body lay. Bathed in the moonlight, Anubis raised the mantle of the Pharaoh onto his head. "By the will of the gods, he was punished for defying our sacred laws." He glared at him. "Take this abomination to the dungeons. When the mourning period is complete, we shall appease the gods with his death."_

_FLASH_

_He watched the sun rise over the desert. He should be dead. He did not deserve to live. What was he to do now? Where was he to go?_

_FLASH_

"_What do you want to do?"_

_FLASH_

_Anubis raised his sword into the air, his eyes filled with an insane malice as he ordered the archers to fire. "Farewell," he hissed, "BROTHER!"_

"No!" Kyouya shot up in a cold sweat, his heart racing as his fists twisted in his sheets. "Just a dream," he chanted. "Just a dream."

With a heavy sigh, he slumped back against his pillow; one arm thrown over his eyes as he tried to convince himself that is _was_ just a dream. After five nights of the same thing, he felt a fool to try the same chant. It was not just a dream. It was memories. So many memories. The longer he ignored them, the more they haunted him when his mind was unguarded. Kyouya had not had a good night sleep since that day.

He looked at the blaring red digits of his alarm clock. 4:30am.

Well, he wasn't going to get anymore sleep. And he needed to be at the Academy in two hours anyway. Might as well get up and go for a run. His body needed to be on full alert today.

A few minutes later, he was embraced by the cool morning air as he jogged down the sidewalk. At this time of day, very few people were on the streets. It was the best time to go for a run. He jogged past quiet buildings and closed shops. A light was on here or there as people began to return from night shifts or awoke for early morning shifts. Streetlights dotted the landscape, carving a path through the darkness for him to follow. Even without the lights, he knew where he was going. He had run this path so often he could do it in his sleep.

Around the corner. Down two blocks. Take a left. He picked up speed as he crested a steep hill. His hair flew out behind him as his powerful legs took the hill in long, swift strides. A thrill of abandon raced through his blood. He leapt a few strides, a grin coming to his face as he did. He could run like this forever.

He turned into the park. The trees embraced him, welcoming him into their secrets. He ran through groves one could only find off the beaten path. He forged his own paths. He was the hunter. This world was his domain.

_The primitive might of the Terrain dawn pulsed around him with each step he took. Branches scratched at his face and arms, but he pushed past them. Sweat-soaked and coated in grime, he ran on, pushing his body to the limits. He broke free from the forest edges into an open valley; sloping hills would lead him back to the gates of the Golden Palace. Over the ridges of the mountains beyond, the sun rose, blinding him for a moment._

A car horn blared at him. Kyouya jolted out of the memory in time to dive out of the way of the car that nearly hit him. He cursed under his breath as he kept running. Damn memories. He needed to focus. He kept to the pavement and avoided any more detours into undeveloped landscape.

His body burned with fatigue as he reached his destination. The graveyard was eerily silent in the early hours of the morning. Tombstones cast long shadows on the ground; these shadows stood out from the darkness in deeper shades of black that he could only describe as a lingering shadow of death. Bowing at the gate, showing his respect, Kyouya walked forward.

He wandered to a small plot near the back of the cemetery. A thin wooden column marked the spot. Etched in the wood was one name: Hatake Jin. Kyouya knelt at the grave and closed his eyes. "Hello jii-chan. Forgive me for coming so early. I couldn't sleep."

In his mind's eye, he could see his grandfather's face smiling at him as it had when he was a child. Kyouya wished more than anything that he could speak to the old man face-to-face. He needed his guardian's advice.

He had so many questions to ask, but he didn't know where to start. A cool morning breeze…

…_swept over his face, bringing with it the smell of fresh spices from the river. He rest his chin on folded arms as he gazed out over the limestone city. His thoughts had roused him from his sleep, forcing him to think over the same question._

_Heavy footfalls echoed behind him. "Ahkmed?" His father stood next to him, his hand coming to a rest on his youngest son's shoulder. "What has you so melancholy this morning?"_

_Ahkmed watched the merchant ships bob on the river, uncertain of what he was feeling or how he could express his thoughts. His father loved him; he knew this. It would be unkind to burden the man who risks so much every day because of that love. _

_His father squeezed his shoulder, urging him to speak._

"_Why am I alive?" he whispered. "I am the second son of the Royal Mother. By Sacred Law, I should not be allowed to live." Tears burned in his eyes. "The people fear me. Anubis loathes me. My very own mother—"_

_His father pulled him into a hug, cutting him off. "No more of this talk," he said softly. Ahkmed clutched his father's robes and rubbed his face into the silk cloth, taking comfort in his father's scent. His father always smelled of strength. He tried to stop the tears from falling, but in the warm hold of the only one who loved him, he could not remain strong. _

_The Pharaoh knelt down to look at his son. Placing his hands on the boy's trembling shoulders, he smiled a kind smile and said, "The Sacred Law dictates all, but I cannot let you be sacrificed to the gods. I love you too much. From the moment I held you, I knew there was something different about you, something special. You are my heir."_

_Ahkmed's eyes widened at the revelation. "But, father, I am the second son."_

_The Pharaoh nodded and stood. "And I am Pharaoh. I deem who shall succeed me when I die." He placed a powerful hand on Ahkmed's head. "I choose you."_

His father's smile was so much like his grandfather's. And the words he spoke echoed through both lives. His grandfather said it to him so many times.

"_You have a special destiny, Kyouya, my boy. One day, you'll see what I mean."_

"I don't see it," he whispered. "My whole life, I've searched for this destiny you kept telling me about. I thought it was to be a great police officer or to follow in your footsteps and become a chef. Now I'm not so sure." He looked up into the sky. "Is my destiny the destiny from my past? Should I drop everything I've worked so hard to achieve in search of something that I thought was just a boyhood daydream? Or should I keep moving forward, like you always told me I should?" The stars gave no answer. Of course they wouldn't. Nephrite was the one who could hear them. He was a fool to think there would be an answer out here.

Kyouya stood. "I should go." He dusted the dirt from his knees. As he straightened, his eyes lingered on the kanji. He traced the lines, whispering each sound as he went. His hand lingered there in silence as he drank in the scene. He was here, now, in this world. He was not in the past. He was here. This was his reality! He needed to stand strong and move on.

_But what of Endymion?_ his heart whispered.

Kyouya's frown deepened. What _of_ Endymion?

He breathed deep the morning air and let it out in a cloud of fog. "What should I do?" he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dinner table was thick with silence. Seiya was unperturbed by it. He had spoken his mind. He did not regret a word. Stirring his soup, he waited for the feel of the steam to lessen before he took a bite. Hm. The cook added a little too much rosemary.

His father cleared his throat. It seems he was ready to deliver his answer. Voice thick and tight with strain, he began. "I am offering you a partnership in my firm. You would one day inherit all that I have worked so hard to build. Your life is set out before you. Money, position, comfort. You will be cared for for the rest of your life. And you want to throw it all away for a teacher's salary?!"

"A professorship, father," Seiya corrected as he dabbed his mouth with a cloth napkin.

"I am offering you everything!"

"Accept happiness." Seiya said with a sharp tint in his voice. "I would think, as the man who sired me, that would be you top priority."

His father's silence simmered with anger. "I have worked every day of my life for your happiness."

"And I thank you for it," Seiya replied. "But if I work for you, I will live half a life. I want to teach what I have learned. I want to explore what I have not. And Tokyo University is offering me just that. A position as one of the top professors in their Physics department. Tenure. A laboratory. And funds enough for any project I desire." _And I shall be one step closer to my master._ He took another bite of his soup, wincing slightly at the flavor. He so disliked too much rosemary. "I have made up my mind, father, with or without your consent. I shall be leaving at the end of the week."

"Then consider yourself cut off from all aid," his father hissed.

Seiya stood up. "I already have. You will find my inheritance and the trusts left to me by my grandfather already transferred to a new account. I am no longer in need of your money." Turning away, he said, "Thank you for your hospitality, sir. I shall take my leave." As he left, he heard the sound of a fist slamming into wood and the echoes of his father's curse.

_I'm sorry, father,_ Seiya thought as he entered his room.He walked out onto the balcony and into the welcoming embrace of thousands of auras.

**Hello, friends.**

**Master! **they called in one voice. **We missed you!**

Seiya laughed. **I have only been gone for a few hours.**

**But Lord Sun was blocking you from our sites!** the many young voices cried. **He keeps you to himself for the day!**

**And I am yours in the night,** he reminded them. **Preparations for my travels are nearly complete. I shall leave for the east in two days.**

**Endymion awaits you, they said. By the next full moon, you will find him.**

Seiya smiled at the thought. The next full moon. That was not too far away. He could wait…at least…that much longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BANG!

His arms jerked, the recoil of the pistol rippling through his body.

BANG!

_"Did you think I would not find you?" _

BANG!

_He stopped short before the man he had not seen since his childhood; a time that now seemed too few years ago. Clothed in the garbs of the Pharaoh, Anubis glared at him, hissing, "Abomination."_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Kyouya narrowed his eyes.

BANG!

_Anubis slithered forward, hate rolling off of him in tangible waves. "I watched that boy who fancied himself king plunge the ritual dagger into your heart. Your blood spilled over the alter. And yet, even as I watched, I sensed treachery. Now I see that the Golden Throne is untrustworthy."_

BANG! BANG! _Click._

Kyouya replaced the clip, cocked, aimed, and fired.

BANG!

_"You will watch your tongue," he said in an emotionless voice that did not betray the torrent raging in his soul. _

_Anubis's hand flew out, striking him across the face. "Do not speak to me, vermin! My father died as punishment for letting a creature like you live. I will not be so foolish."_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

_The ring of the guards unsheathing their swords echoed through the corridor. His mind told him to move. His muscles twitched with instinct. He could feel the phantom weight of his sword in his hands. But he could not move. He could only watch as the guards charged._

BANG!

_Swords met swords and staff. Kunzite blinked out of his shock to see his brothers standing before him. Jadeite pushed forward as Nephrite stepped back, both prepared to defend him. _

_Anubis narrowed his eyes. "Stand aside," he ordered._

BANG!

_His brothers did not move._

BANG!

_The guards prepared to attack._

BANG!

_"Pharaoh Anubis." It was Endymion. The Prince's presence filled the hallway as he stood between his men and the Pharaoh. "Surely you are not disregarding my father's orders that no blood be shed in the halls of this palace?"_

_Anubis's glare darkened._

_Endymion's eyes narrowed and his voice hardened with challenge as he added, "Surely you are not attacking _my_ armor bearer."_

BANG!

_BUZZ_

"Pistols down."

Kyouya holstered his gun and stepped back from the firing range.

Officer Misa, the toughest trainer in the Academy, strode from trainee to trainee, examining the targets and making comments—more harsh than constructive—before moving on.

She stopped next to him. Though she was a full two feet shorter and one hundred pounds lighter than he, Officer Misa was an intimidating woman. Even as she pulled his targeting chart from its hook, Kyouya knew he was in for it.

Officer Misa examined the tattered ruins of his target with a critical eye. Tense seconds ticked by without a word. Kyouya stood at attention, fully aware of every drop of sweat running down his face. This was worse than training under Commander Adama, the High General of Terra before him.

"A weapon strike reflects the feelings of the warrior," Officer Misa mused aloud.

Kyouya tensed.

She placed the chart back on the hook for him to see and walked off, saying over her shoulder, "Feeling a bit tense today, hm?"

Kyouya starred at the chart, feeling the sting of her rebuke all too well. The paper hung in strips that threatened to fall apart at any moment. There was no direction for his rage. He had simply attacked.

Only an amateur simply attacked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dinner rush was in full swing. They already had three parties of ten walk in, and a party of twenty five was coming for a business party in thirty minutes. Added in was the stress of the normal Friday night crowd, leaving Kyouya with little time to think of anything other than frying the crab for the five Spider Rolls and checking on the emergency rice. They were going to need it tonight. He sliced the Unagi Special Roll into eight pieces and left them for Daisuke to arrange as he saw fit. The timer on the fryer beeped impatiently. The crab was done before he had had a chance to prepare the sets for the Spider Rolls.

"Breath, Kyouya-kun," Daisuke said over the din. "Breath. Count. Focus. You are doing fine."

Kyouya nodded and took a deep breath. He had three minutes to finish the first two rolls, four on the next, and seven on the last two. He had time.

_Breath. Just breath._

He laid out three bamboo mats and began to spread the sticky rice over the first.

_"Do you trust me?"_

_He looked up into those unfamiliar blue eyes—the eyes of the Golden Prince of Terra—and nodded._

Kyouya shook his head. Now was not the time. He laid seaweed and vegetables. Now for the crab.

_The sun burned hot over the morning sky. His wrists chaffed under the metal cuffs. His arms cramped, twisted unnaturally over his head; his legs were pulled tight by shackles attacked to his ankles. Even the strongest warrior of the Central Lands could not break free of this…the binding of the sacrifice on the sacred alter._

_Raised on a pedestal for all the kingdom to see, Ahkmed waited in barely concealed terror for his death to descend. His brother, the new Pharaoh, stood from his throne—raised high over the rest of the amphitheatre—and spoke in a powerful voice, "Today, we appease the gods, who took the life of our beloved Pharaoh Ra III as punishment for breaking the Sacred Law. Today, as the sun rises high, we spill the blood of the abomination, born as a curse upon our lands. The gods demand we take his life!"_

_The crowd cheered._

Kyouya rolled the sushi within the bamboo mat, adding just enough pressure to tighten the roll but not enough to crush the ingredients. He could feel the heat of the fired crab through the mat.

_The sun baked his skin and stole his breath and heated the tears that trickled from the corners of his eyes. His people…they called for his death. After twelve years of serving them, they wanted him to die. _

_He closed his eyes against the pain._

_His people wanted him to die._

Kyouya picked up the knife. A Spider Roll was cut into five. The first cut was crucial to the measurements of the others.

_"Do you trust me?"_

_He opened his eyes. The Golden Prince stood over him, clothed in the ceremonial robes of the one chosen to complete the sacrifice. He had requested the honor, had insisted on it. Now, he was here, clothed in black and gold and holding the ritual dagger in his young hands. This boy was to be the one to end it all. And yet he asked such a question._

Kyouya waved the knife over the roll, measuring with his eyes just as he had been taught.

_The boy prince looked him in the eyes and asked again, "Do you trust me?"_

To bring my death and save my people_, he thought as he met the child's eyes. _Yes, I trust you._ He nodded._

Kyouya raised the knife.

_Endymion raised the dagger._

With great force, the blade…

_…came down._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good night!"

"Good work!"

"See ya!"

The chefs all headed out, proud of themselves for a night well done. Every party gave them the highest reviews. And, to everyone's surprise and delight, a food critic had been among the businessmen visiting tonight. He had not come on business but as a friend of a friend. After his meal, he informed Chef Unagi that this had been the best sushi he had had in quite sometime. Excitement buzzed throughout the kitchen as they imagined what the papers would say about them in the next coming days.

Kyouya sat outside, his head in his hands. He was exhausted, both mentally and physically. He wanted so desperately to go to bed, but he knew there would be no rest for him.

"Great job tonight, Kyouya-kun," Chef Unagi said as he slapped the lad on the back with a boisterous laugh. Kyouya offered him a weak smile in return. The old chef lit a cigarette and took a grateful drag. Kyouya could not help thinking that his boss looked like a burly old pirate when he smoked, with his rough beard and greasy grey hair and broad built. "Let's go get a drink to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Kyouya asked.

"Your baptism through fire," Unagi said as he finished the cigarette in two long drags and stamped it out. "Daisuke-san said he had never seen such potential in a new sushi chef. He could not stop singing your praises. You have a great future ahead of you, my lad."

"As a chef or as a cop?" he asked as he stood.

Unagi threw his arm around his shoulder. "As whatever you want. Like your grandfather used to say, 'Live your life without regret! Never look back to ask 'What if?', and always look ahead!'" Unagi laughed aloud. "Come, we'll toast the old coot at the bar."

Kyouya could not argue when Unagi was concerned. Thus, he soon found himself seated in a small bar that had few patrons in its doors at any one time, but those patrons were loyal and returned nearly every night. Unagi liked this bar because it was secluded and quiet. It was the perfect place for an old man to drink in peace and reminisce about the good old days.

"Here's to you, Jin! You were always a crazy bastard! Kampai!"

"Kampai!" the patrons echoed and all drank to the memory of one of their own.

Kyouya sipped his sake. Unagi allowed him one cup; he would not waste it.

"Kampai!" Unagi yelled again.

"Kampai!" Everyone drank.

"Aw!" Unagi sighed, his face slightly flushed. "Good sake." He smiled musingly at his cup. "Your grandfather always appreciated a good drink. That's what made him a genius. Best chef in Tokyo."

"Yeah," Kyouya replied.

They sat in silence for a little while, both lost in their own thoughts.

"You have been distracted lately," Unagi said as he refilled his glass. He took a generous sip. "Care to talk about it?"

Kyouya grinned despite himself. Shaking his head, he said, "I thought you wanted to celebrate." He sipped his sake. "You liar."

"You didn't answer the question," Unagi commented between sips.

Kyouya gazed at the bar top. He didn't know where to begin or what to say. "You know when you think you have everything figured out, every step laid out, every plan finalized, you know where you're going in life and then BAM!" He slapped the bar top. "Something happens that just knocks it all away."

Unagi cocked an eyebrow. "Dunno. Never was one to set store in plans."

"I was!" Kyouya insisted. "Am…have been."

Unagi refilled his cup and waited.

"Something from my past, something I thought I could ignore, has returned. It is asking me to do something I'm not certain I want to. Nothing bad. Just different. It's like I have two paths in front of me. One leads to what I know will happen: graduation, becoming a cop, maybe doubling as a sushi chef. You know, a normal life. And the other." He heaved a heavy sigh. "The other asks me to sacrifice all I've worked for for a dream!" He shot back his drink in frustration and slammed the cup down. The alcohol shocked his system, driving out the haze of angered frustration and brining in its wake clarity of the moment. However, it did little to help him, for in clarity, he saw both paths before him and the confusion of what his path should be returned. He slumped back. "I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. My head tells me to forget about it. Be a cop. Live a normal life. Forget all of this destiny crap. But my heart begs me to stop living in fear. To take this new path and find out where it could lead me. I wish my grandfather were here. He'd know what to do."

Unagi swished the sake around in his cup. "The road less traveled," he mused.

"The what?" Kyouya asked.

"The road less travelled," Unagi reiterated as he shot back his drink. "The pathway of dreams that calls to the hearts of man and contradicts the logical mind. I think I understand what you are going through, and the only thing I can say is that whatever you do, don't regret your choice. Stick to your path wherever it leads you, and strive never to regret."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Never regret," Kyouya whispered as he starred out into the night sky. He sat on the roof of his apartment building, unable to sleep. The hours passed as he thought of what was to come. In one week, he would graduate from the Academy. Then what?

A lifetime ago, he had wondered the same things…

_"Escort him from the grounds." Endymion's command was delivered with steely resolve that dared anyone to challenge it. _

_Kunzite felt Anubis's hateful glare as the enraged Pharaoh was lead away by his brothers. His hands were fists against his knees; his hair fell around his face like a curtain of shame. The doors closed, sending a resounding echo through the now empty room. He tried to calm his breathing as he was trained to do. He was a warrior. He was a soldier. He had control of his emotions…he had…_

_Endymion knelt before him and placed a hand on his shoulder._

_Kunzite tensed under his liege's touch. "I thought…" he whispered. "I thought I had escaped my past. I thought…he would never find me here…I would never…have to worry…"_

_"Kunzite," Endymion said softly. "I will not let him hurt you."_

_"I would gladly sacrifice my life if it meant keeping you safe," he said in a voice thick with sorrow. "That would be the price of peace, would it not?"_

_"I do not bow to barbaric rituals. Have I not already proven that, Byako?" Endymion's intense gaze burned through his lingering childhood fears. "You are my armor bearer and my closest friend. I would rather die than let that bastard have his way."_

_Kunzite nodded. "As it is your will, sire, I shall see it done. But you do understand the consequences. The Central Kingdom will not stand idly by."_

_"Let them grumble. The ruling of the Golden Hall will stand." Clasping Kunzite's hand, Endymion swore, "I will not let you die."_

A stray tear fell from the corner of his eye. "But I did die," he whispered. "Anubis allied with Beryl. Our people fell." He looked out over the breaking dawn with a heavy heart. "And what happened to you, master? I wish I knew." He laid back on the unfeeling concrete. "Why did you let me live?"

_He sat upon the sand; his knees pulled to his chest, and watched the sun rise over the limestone kingdom. Even this far away, he could see the palace spires thrusting proudly into the air. He had thought he would never see it again._

_Prince Endymion sat down next to him. "Good morning," he greeted._

_"Why did you let me live?" he asked. It was not an accusation or even a lament. It was just a question. _

_Endymion titled his head in confusion. "Did you want to die?"_

No!_ He looked away, hating the cowardice in his heart. "A Prince does what is best for his people. If my death brings them peace, then so be it."_

_Endymion hit him. _

_"Ow!" he clamped both hands over his head. _

_"Stop moaning as if your life was not worth saving."_

_He hugged his knees and laid his head down upon them. "It is not. I am the second son of the Royal Mother. It is believed that should the Royal Mother bear a second son, the land will be cursed, and that curse shall not be lifted until the blood of the second son is offered to the gods as atonement. You should not have saved me. I am a curse."_

_Endymion rolled his eyes. "It is not a curse to be alive. To think that is just plain idiotic." He stood and dusted the sand from his pants. "You are so concerned with what other people say your life should be. But I have not heard you say what you want to do with your life."_

Kyouya looked into the sky. "What do I want?"

_He watched the Prince walk away, startled by the comment. What _did_ he want with his life? No one had allowed him to wonder that. Life or death did not matter. He was the second son. He had no choice. _

_He looked back at his kingdom. His brother wanted him dead. His kingdom wanted him erased from history. _

His grandfather wanted him to do what his heart wanted.

_He looked back at the Prince; this Prince who knew nothing about him but risked open anarchy with the Central Kingdom in order to let him live; this prince wanted to know what he wanted to do with his life. _

Kyouya started to laugh. What was he doing?

_"I do not know."_

_Endymion stopped. "What was that?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder._

_He rolled onto his knees and bowed his head. "I do not know what I want to do." A strange heat filled his body, focusing on his forehead; a faint white light shone in his eyes, illuminating the ground in front of him. His body trembled as his mind fought against everything he had every been taught. "I…"_

_"Yes?" Endymion urged._

_He looked up at the one offering him the one thing he knew that he wanted. Shoulders back, face setting in resolve, a trace of fear still swimming in his eyes, he said, "I want to live."_

_Endymion smiled. "Then live," he said. _

How had he forgotten the power of that smile? Even now, it filled his heart with warmth. Such a simple answer, and yet it changed his life. Kyouya laughed even louder, tickled beyond words over it all. How had he become so stupid?

_Reaching down, Endymion said, "Come with me and see what a free life has to offer."_

Kyouya reached up, envisioning his master's hand. "Ok!"

_"Live your life without regret,"_ his grandfather said.

Kyouya sat up and looked over the glass-and-steel city, feeling, for the first time, free to live. "I want to live!" he said. Standing, he threw his arms out and cried, "I want to live!" And then he laughed. "I want to live for you. Endymion!" The name echoed in the morning air, filling him with a hope like he had never felt before. Eyes hardening with determination, he said, "I will find you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seiya sat in a plush leather seat of his private jet, waiting for the preflight check to be complete. He was finally leaving. Everything was set. He would arrive in Japan late tomorrow afternoon. There, he would go directly to the hotel to rest and prepare for the interview he would have at Tokyo University the day after next. After that, he would find Endymion.

A smile spread across his face as he closed his eyes and sank back into the seat.

Everything was going according to plan.

AN: Man, this chapter was so hard to write!! The Kyouya that emerged is so different from any other portrayal of Kunzite that I was left completely lost as I wrote. I know what I wanted from his past, but his present. Man. Please tell me what you think and if it made any sense at all! Anyway, more of all our boys in the next chapter. And soon, very, very soon...JADEITE! YEAH!

Oh, one more thing, Yumeni Yumeno is the Japanese name for Lonnie Lanie or Peggy Jones, the Rainbow Crystal carrier. Tee Hee.

Jecir


	5. Emergence

This chapter is dedicated to FilmMaker, chibiangel413, and mlkoolc86 for being awesome and attentive reviewers! You make my day!

Here Without You

Chapter 5

By: Jecir

"So, you've been working with the Sailor Senshi since that bitch attacked?!" Tamaki exclaimed, forgetting that he was out in the open talking to an ancient computer through a make-shift Bluetooth in English.

"Yes," C.D.T. replied calmly. "I was accessed by Artemis, the once-adviser to Queen Serenity."

"I remember him." Tamaki smiled despite the feeling of disgust that rose in his chest. "He was the biggest anti-Terra bigot I'd ever met." He laughed. "Man, I bet he was pissed when Venus fell for a Terrain."

"Human emotion is not within my ability to compute."

"Of course not, you're just a—" Tamaki froze midsentence.

Across the street, he saw them. It was a classic farewell between two lovers parting for the day, knowing they would meet once the day closed. To anyone else, it was two normal people, but to him….he saw them as they had once been, the next rulers of two planets who could make or break an already fragile alliance.

Tamaki stumbled back and pressed himself against the wall, hiding himself from the two. His heart was racing. It was him. It. Was. Him! His Master was standing just across the street! So close. He gripped the corner of the building and gazed across the street. His lord looked well. A little pale and perhaps a bit sad. _Don't worry, Master,_ he thought as he leaned against the wall, unable to bear just watching any longer. _Once I find Jadeite, I'll be back. And then we'll make sure you're never sad again._

"Master?" C.D.T. asked.

Tamaki swallowed hard. "Yeah. I'm still here. What were you saying about that bigot? I mean" He pushed off the wall and began to walk back the way he had come, adopting a high-pitched, snide tone as he finished, "his royal adviser, the great kiss ass Lord Artemis?"

"He accessed me by accident while he tried to establish a central command post for the war against Beryl," C.D.T. explained. "He never knew I was there."

"He wouldn't!" Tamaki barked. "As far as he was concerned, the extent of Terrain technology was the discovery of the club. Besides, _I_ built you, as did Nephrite," he added as an after thought, "No one of the Silver Alliance could find out about you if you crashed all of Mercury's systems and made all the lights on Venus spell out "C.D.T. was here! Suck it! Love Terra.""

"Who is the bigot, sir?" C.D.T. asked.

"Oo, temperamental. I find myself to be quite fair. Particularly since the love of my life is Mercurian royalty. _My_ father would have loved her, were he alive at the time." Tamaki sighed heavily. His father…his past-life father, he kept having to remind himself, was a stickler for education. That was why he sent his heirs to the top private academy in the Northern Regions. He had hated that place more than anything. Castor, on the other hand, drank in every moment of glorious praise that was lavished upon her. She had the highest grades in her class, the most potential in magical development, and she gave the appearance of being the kindest person on the planet.

He knew better.

_The door slammed against the wall as Castor pranced into the room, her arms spread like the Queen she knew she would be, and proceeded to say the one thing Pollex knew she had been waiting to say since the examination results had been posted that morning. "Top marks, as expected of the best." She sat daintily on the plush settee, the sweetest smile on her face save for the poison that dripped from every pore of her skin. "And how did you fair, brother?"_

_Pollex glared through the window. He had the lowest scores. She knew that. She just wanted to hear him say it. What ill-natured fairy cursed him to be born _her_ twin? Twins were supposed to be closer than…than…than he did not know what. However, he was certain twins were not supposed to hate each other as much as he hated his sister at this very moment. "You know well my results, dear sister; I feel no need to reiterate such well known information."_

_"Pretty words, brother," Castor shot in a sickly sweet tone. "I imagine father will think so as well when you explain to him how you succeeded to fail out of this Academy. Of course, it comes as no surprise to me. You are by far, the laziest—"_

_He stopped listening to her. He had heard it all, and he was in no humor to endure it again. Thus, he resolved to take the one option available to him. He climbed out the window into a large oak tree. Leaping from branch to branch, he was able to escape his sister's roar of outrage. He swung from one branch into the welcoming embrace of another oak tree, where he proceeded to climb higher to his favorite hiding place. The perfect branch, known only to him; thick, at just the right angle to allow him to lounge against the trunk while stretching out on the branch. A canopy of large leaves blocked out the sun. No one could find him there. _

_His father would not be pleased with his performance, but he did not wish to contemplate that at the moment._

_He crossed his arms behind his head and relaxed against the trunk. Pollex was soon lured into a lite sleep by the soft sound of wind rustling through the trees. For a moment, all his cares were gone._

_He never expected to hear the loud cry of horses beneath his perch, nor did he expect the shock to send him careening into the grass._

Tamaki sighed and shook his head. He missed his past-life father. The King of the North had been a just and fair ruler. Tamaki had not seen him before he died, though he had tried so hard to get away. The political trouble between the Central Kingdom and the Golden Throne drove him to stay by his liege's side.

Tamaki swore that he would respect his current father and make the most of the time they had left once he had finished his work here.

"I wonder what the King of Mercury thought of our affair." Tamaki wondered aloud, picking up where his conversation had drifted away.

"Unknown. No records of your courtship of the First Princess of Mercury were ever discovered in the Mercurian Imperial Databases."

"Are those still up and running?"

"No, master," C.D.T. reported. "All signs of culture were destroyed when the power of Saturn destroyed the universe."

"Man…" Tamaki breathed.

"Indeed a tragedy, sir."

"No," Tamaki said. "You survived a direct assault from the Senshi of Death and Destruction." Cocking his shoulders back, Tamaki smirked. "I am good!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Body after body hit the mat. A burly trainee grinned a malicious sort of grin as he watched his opponents crawl off the matt. "You are weak!" he taunted as he turned to the other trainees. "Who's next?" he bellowed. The group looked around nervously. "What is this?" he cried. "Afraid? Is there no one left to challenge me?"

_What a fool_, Kyouya thought. _Loud in mouth. Big in muscle. _

The burly trainee continued to laugh and throw insults to the frightened crowd.

Kyouya smirked. _Time to take him down a notch._ He kicked off the wall and sauntered to the matt.

"Oh, a challenger! And a confident one, at that! Ha!" the opposition taunted. "Come, then, boy. Let's go!"

Kyouya circled his opponent, all trace of confidence disappearing into an icy mask that had defined him on the training grounds of Terra. The seasoned soldiers thought him an easy target, being one of the youngest under the direct care of Commander Adama, and thus were over confident when challenging him in the sparring ring. This would be a piece of cake.

His opponent charged with a cry that had intimidated the other trainees. Kyouya was unmoved. He held his ground until the last moment. When the uncut fingernails of his sweaty opponent came within a hair's width of his face, he shifted his weight to the left and let physics do the rest. The ogre could not stop his charge due to his massive size and cocky speed, thus he tripped over Kyouya's outstretched leg and fell to the matt. Before he could roll back to his feet, Kyouya was on him. He grabbed his opponent's arm and twisted it against the natural bends. The trainee bit back a cry and slammed his hand against the matt repeatedly.

"Give! Give!" he cried.

Kyouya's smirk returned in full. Releasing his hold, he walked off, calling over his shoulder as he went, "Strength means nothing against speed and intelligence."

The ogre growled under his breath. The moment Kyouya turned his back, he struck, but the once and future General of the Terrain armies was ready. He dodged the punch aimed for the back of his head, grabbed the outstretched fist, and threw the oaf to the matt. Slamming his knee into the beast's chest, Kyouya clamped one hand over the shocked trainee's mouth and raised his fist threateningly. "Do. Not. Push. Me." he warned.

The trainee shook his head, fear in his eyes.

"Good." Kyouya released him and stood. He stepped off the matt to the astonished gazes of some and the applause of others. _What did you think of that, Endymion?_ he thought with a grin.

"Kyouya-san!" called a wiry trainee with thin-rimmed glasses, "That was amazing! He was so…man! And you were all! Dude! Seriously! How'd you do that?"

Kyouya turned. "I am the greatest warrior this planet has ever seen," he replied as if it were the most obvious of answers.

Officer Misa leaned against the doorframe, a silent witness to all that had transpired. As he passed her, she said, "Good to have you back, Hatake-san."

Kyouya paused in the doorway, drinking in her praise. A soft smile quirked his lips as he said, "It is good to be back, ma'am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cinnamon?

Seiya turned his nose into the air to inhale the lingering sent that had drawn his attention from the tour of the Physics department of Tokyo University.

"Our Astrophysics department boasts the largest planetarium in the country," Professor Shigure said as they walked across the campus. "And our laboratory, complete with a state of the art telescope, is open to you twenty-four, seven."

"What is that?" Seiya asked.

"Pardon?" Professor Mitsugiya, another new professor, asked.

"That delightful scent," Seiya said.

Both professors paused in their walk to sniff the air. "My, my," Mitsugiya exclaimed. "That smells wonderful!"

"That smell is coming from our Culinary Department," Shigure informed them. "It is located downwind of the Physics department. If you are lucky, you can coax a fresh cookie from one of the students as they happen to cut through this department."

Seiya closed his eyes, blocking out the sound of Shigure's prattle about the history of the University, and inhaled even deeper the tempting aroma that he loved so much.

_Cinnamon and rainwater were the traitorous tendrils of scent that betrayed her presence long before he heard the unusually soft footfalls of the Princess of Jupiter. He always expected to smell an incoming storm, looked forward to it in fact, to announce the arrival of the fierce warrior of Jove's line, but to have his favorite flavor mixed with the already alluring scent made him feel quite weak and prone to do something illogical. Turning from the soft petals of his most recent rose blossoms, Nephrite asked, "Are those for me?"_

_The crackling emerald aura that fluctuated like the heart of a thunderstorm stopped abruptly; at the sudden ceasing of movement, Nephrite caught the fluttering sound of silk ruffles sliding into place against smooth skin. What a peculiar sound. When the lady usually arrived in search of her Princess, she was accompanied by heavy steps akin to one who wore wooden-healed boots and the swish of her leather uniform. But today, there were no boots, no uniform, and a healthy embarrassed pallor in her aura. Lady Jupiter was acting quite out of character this evening. _

_Lady Jupiter cleared her throat. "No, indeed they are not," she said in a formal tone that sounded unnatural for her. "Princess Serenity forgot to pack these pastries for her picnic with Prince Endymion."_

_Nephrite raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "You often cook for their engagements?" _

_Her aura paled even further, signaling an increase in her embarrassment, as well as to indicate that she was lying to him. A secretive smile quirked his lips as he awaited her answer. _

_"Of course," she said. "It is, after all, a lady's crowning achievement to cook for those she cares for."_

That is her conviction, then?_ he thought with a mix of amusement and mild confusion. Had she so misinterpreted his meaning when he commented on the skills that defined a lady of breeding on Terra in contrast to a lady of breeding within the multiple cultures of the Silver Alliance? Surely she could not think that he thought less of her position due to her lacking in such skills as cooking and fashion. What a silly concept. "Why did you…" He stopped, his mind taking a different course as he wondered over this peculiar moment. "Did you enjoy the experience?" _

_Her aura immediately brightened. "I did," she said with great passion; a passion he had come to love, for it was the state she lived within each and every day. Her demure tone from earlier had made him fear she had lost it. "I never thought I could have such fun! Oh! I mean," she stammered, catching herself and dulling her aura once more. She had almost revealed her lie. "It is difficult to compare the enjoyment of a new recipe with the challenge of a skilled opponent."_

_He smiled, his theory now confirmed. Though it may have started as a pursuit to disprove his observations about the life and styles of women in all cultures, his lady Jupiter had stumbled upon a new pursuit that could possibly break through the rough exterior of her girlish heart. What new wonders would he find behind her veil? Truly she was a fascinating woman. He did so wish he could see what she looked like in her new dress. A slight breeze brought with it the subtle scents of a perfume too dull to have been applied today. It was a familiar scent, one that betrayed another of her secrets. "Lady Venus is most generous to allow you to borrow a dress," he commented as he turned back to his roses. "Before you attempt to dissuade me of that fact, be forewarned. Lady Venus's perfumes are most distinguished and easily picked out even days after it has touched cloth."_

_Jupiter fidgeted uncomfortably. _

_He stroked the delicate petals. For a moment, he imagined that it was her cheek he was stroking. Such a weak thought, but he could not help it. She so drove him into weakness. He would linger there for eternity if he could. "Yet, I am sure you look exquisite." He straightened. "You will find Lord Endymion with Princess Serenity in the south gardens." He turned around and snatched a pastry from her plate before she could move. "Once you have delivered the pastries, might I ask you to return here? I have a new batch of roses that I would delight in showing you."_

_"You so enjoy playing in the mud." It was most assuredly meant to be a scoff save for the gentle wonder underlying her voice._

_He smiled at the comment. "I do, indeed." With that, he took a bite of the pastry. "Hm. You burned them."_

Seiya smiled at the memory. His lovely Lady Jupiter. He wondered when he would meet her again.

**One reunion at a time, Master. **the Sun chided him from above.

**Yes, yes.** Seiya sighed. **Endymion first.**

Thus he turned his attention back to the tour, but he could not tame his mind. There, he lingered on the scent of rainwater and cinnamon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_He was slammed into the ground for the hundredth time that evening, sending wave upon wave of pain into his already aching body._

_"Get up!" Adama commanded._

_Kunzite rolled onto his side. His lungs hurt. He was not used to this cool air. It was making it harder for him to breath. He pressed his palms into the ground, trying, straining, pleading with his body to move up from the ground onto his feet._

_"Come, boy," Adama said harshly. "Do you fancy yourself Endymion's protector? Ha! You cannot even survive a simple day of training!"_

_One knee up. Come on. Come on. _

_His body shook with fatigue. But he would not give up. Endymion gave him his life back. He refused to disgrace him. Not here. Not on his first day of training. _

_"Are you giving up?" Adama chided. He circled the struggling boy. "Chosen of the Prince. Does that mean nothing to you?"_

_Kunzite grit his teeth; his other knee slid under his body. Now to get to his feet._

_"Have you no pride in who you are? In what it means to be the_ first _chosen?"_

_"I do!"_

_"Then stand!" Adama shouted. "Prove to me you are worthy of protecting Prince Endymion!"_

_Kunzite gasped for air, searching for strength from the last dredges of his soul. _Get. Up. Get. Up! Get! Up!_ Teeth clenched, arms straining, legs shaking, he forced his body to move._

_"Come on, boy! Show me!"_

_One foot._

_"Prove to me you are worthy to lead!"_

_Second foot._

_"Show me that the Golden Crystal, the very heart of Terra, did not show its folly by appointing you the next in line to guard and protect this kingdom as the High General! Show me the might of the Shittenou!"_

_With a cry born of desperation, Kunzite pushed himself to his feet. His vision swam. His equilibrium faltered. He nearly fell. But he did not. He stood and waited for his commander to make his move._

_Adama faced him, no emotion on his face. It was the same look Kunzite had seen when the soldiers had dragged him from his bed in the early hours before the dawn and brought him before this man. It was the look that remained as Adama ordered him to run further than he had ever run before. Those cold, indifferent eyes followed him every moment of this day as he was put through the most brutal training he had ever endured. And now, as he stands at the brink of losing what little of his strength is left, he is faced with that same look. And he matched it with one of his own._

_Then, Commander Adama, the High General of the Terrain Armies, spoke. "You are the personal protector of Endymion. Yes, there are four of you, and yes, you and they will be as one, but the weight of leadership falls solely on you. That is what the Golden Crystal intended when it lead Lord Endymion to you first. And thus, Kunzite, you must be the strongest, most skilled, most powerful warrior this planet has ever seen. You survived the first day. Tomorrow, the real tests begin."_

By Gaia, he was rusty! Training for only four hours after the close of the restaurant and his body was already shutting down. Commander Adama would be highly disappointed in him. If he was to reassume his role as Endymion's protector, he needed to be at his best. He would not return to his liege's side without having proved himself once again the strongest warrior on the planet. That meant somehow reaching a point of might beyond that of the Sailor Senshi, the city's protectors for the last several years. Admittedly, he was uncertain of what exactly that level was, but he was certain of one thing: the Sailor Senshi were incapable of using multiple spells at once, were still bound to vocal summonsing of spells, and could not use their powers outside of their transformed state.

He had gathered all of this information through a study of the case files of each fight kept at the police station as well as his own memories. He had often observed that the famed Sailor Senshi of the Silver Alliance were curiously weaker when on Terra. Nephrite had theorized that it was due to the heart of their magic. Were they on Mercury, Sailor Mercury would be at an advantage; on Mars, Sailor Mars; and so on. Kyouya determined that the same rules of magic applied in this time as well. If he pushed himself hard enough, he would be able to break the barriers that hold the Sailor Senshi down in terms of power. Once he did that, he could return to his master.

With a flick of his wrist, he summoned a swarm of shadows to his hand. With a flick of his other wrist, he summoned white light. A grin crossed his face. This would prove easier than he thought. The memories of his past training were clear as day, and with the memories in his mind came the memories of his body. His body moved in ancient styles long since dead, and his magic, only recently revived, flowed through him almost as smoothly as on his last days on Terra. Soon, very soon he could return to his rightful place.

A surge of magic rushed from his fingertips as he pivoted on his heals. It startled him. He had not commanded the shadows to move thus. Yet, as he watched, the shadows swirled into a portal that called to him. Something in his spirit was pricked with curiosity at the prospect. He knew he could form such portals. Why did one suddenly appear without his consent? Where did his subconscious mind wish to go?

There was only one way to know. Shoulders squared, Kyouya walked through the portal into the unknown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seiya walked through the night, feeling strangely at home with the city. He had always felt safe when wrapped in the embrace of darkness. Besides, he did not wish to visit this particular place while there were other people about. It would be so awkward.

Seiya stopped at an arched entryway. Juuban Park was scrawled out on the stone. Bracing himself for what he would find, he ventured into the park where much of the past had collided with the present.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," Tamaki said as he stared up at the condemned building. "This is the place?"

"Yes, master," C.D.T. replied. "According to the logs, this is where it happened."

Tamaki gazed at the dark tower. All the doors and windows were boarded up. A sign stood nearby, stating the day of demolition. He would not have much time to look around. Might as well press forward.

"The Starlight Tower," he whispered. "So, sister, this is where you met your end? How fitting."

A cloud passed over the moon, casting the world in shadow. When it reappeared, Tamaki was gone.

A.N.: Dun! Dun! Dun! What will happen next, I wonder?


	6. My Time Of Dying

Here Without You

Here Without You

Chapter 6: My Time of Dying

By: Jecir

Tamaki walked along the once beautiful room, eyes having long since adjusted to the increasingly deepening darkness. Even after so many years, he could feel the lingering residue of power everywhere. His skin crawled at the vial sensation. So much dark energy here…no wonder they were tearing this place down. No one could linger here without getting sick. He wanted to leave, but his heart was drawn to a single point of power located at the far end of the room.

A dried smear of what he could only describe as a dark green sludge marked his destination. Tamaki knelt and ran his fingers over the residue. He did not know why he was suddenly so sad.

_"You cannot go!" Castor snapped as she slammed his chamber doors. _

_Pollex did not turn away from his trunk. He needed to finish packing. It would soon be time for him to leave his home forever. "What is done is done, Castor," he said as he folded his favorite sleeping shirt and added it to the stack of clothes in the hastily packed case. _

_He could not believe it had already been a month since he met Endymion. They had travelled to his father's palace to inform the monarch of the good news. His father had declared a celebration in honor of the Prince and his son. And today, he would leave. _

_"No!" Pollex shrieked, overturning his trunk in her rage. She ceased the lapels of his travel coat. "You are _my_ twin! MINE! I will _not_ let him have you!" There were tears streamed from her furious eyes as she said, "You belong to me!"_

_Pollex took hold of his sister's wrists and shook his head. What nonsense was she spewing? "I belong to Endymion now, dear sister." He pulled her hands free of his clothes. "Even if that were not so, you would never be in possession of me. I am a free entity." He bent down to pick up his trunk and scattered clothes. "I would think you would be happy for me. I, who have never succeeded at anything, am given the greatest honor in existence." Looking up at her, he asked, "Will you not congratulate me?"_

_Castor glared hatefully at the wall. "I shall not express joy. You are leaving me!"_

_Pollex sighed heavily. Once the last article of clothing was safely packed, he summoned a servant. The young prince straightened his travel coat and tightened the band around his hair. "I will write to you when I reach the Golden Palace." With that said, he made his way to the door._

_"You will regret this day." Castor's words caused him to pause. He could feel her eyes boring into his back. "Mark my words, brother. I will not allow that _boy_ to keep you as his own. You are _mine_!"_

_He clutched the door for a moment. Such hateful final words. His heart ached at the thought, but if this was how she was going to act, he would not hinder her. Releasing the door, he said, "Goodbye, sister."_

_The door closed between them with a resounding finality._

Tamaki shook his head. "You were always a stubborn one, if not a bit crazy."

Standing, he looked about the room. His sister's magical trail did not end here. He could feel it pulsing faintly somewhere in the darkness, meaning this was not her final resting place. "Are you sure she died here?"

"That is what was reported," C.D.T. confirmed. "Master, if I may."

"What?"

"Should you not be searching for Lord Jadeite?"

Tamaki looked down at the remnants of his sister's final battle. "In good time," he reassured the computer. "I just want to make sure she is really gone." Opening himself up to his magic, he lowered his palm to the ground. "Now," he whispered, "Take me to her trail's end."

The dulled-crystal floor rippled. Tamaki sank into the floor. He floated for a moment in a pool of thick liquid as he sank through time and space. His feet finally touched cold, unfeeling stone. He cringed at the magical residue. It reeked of untamed evil. "Where am I?"

His voice echoed off the cavern walls. He was in a cave of some sort. He could not see beyond his nose. Raising his hand, he formed a phosphoric crystal that cast a pale green light into the darkness. "C.D.T., location."

"You are in a cave located beneath the North Pole, sir."

"North Pole?" he whispered in wonder as he looked around. "Not what I expected."

His sister's magic was all over this room. This must have been where she died. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he ventured forward into the room.

There was little left to indicate what might have occurred within this chamber save for a stone slab of some sort. It looked like a sacrificial alter to him. It was there that his sister's magical residue stopped. He glided his fingers across the top. "What happened here?"

The question came out as a command. Immediately, his magic moved to obey, flowing into the reflective stones and pulling out the memories locked within. His mind was filled with images of his dark sister in the arms of a man he recognized as the once Pharaoh of the Central Kingdoms. She was laying on the alter, clutching that traitor's hand, her thick green blood spilling over the edges as she gasped out her last breaths. Her body dissolved into a thousand rose petals, leaving the Pharaoh to moan her passing alone.

So that was it. Sailor Moon's attack wounded her, but she died here, in the arms of her bastard love.

Tamaki stumbled back against the wall, a stray tear falling from his eyes as he tried to assimilate the sudden sorrow of his sister's death as well as the phantom pain of his own. "Why did you do it?" he asked as he slid to the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in his folded arms. "Why?"

_He had few precious seconds. Beryl's forces were pounding against the door. It would give soon, even with the crystals reinforcing it. "We must hurry!" he panted. "Stay back!"_

_He watched his beloved Athena stumbled away from the mirror. His heart ached at the sight of tears in her eyes, but he had his duty to perform. Gritting his teeth with resolve, he pressed his hand against the screen. His magic came out in desperate waves, transforming the glass into a portal. _

_The doors broke open, sending shards of metal and crystals into the room. His few remaining soldiers fell with cries of pain as monsters of unspeakable evil poured in. Tanzanite did not falter. He hoisted his unconscious liege up by the collar._

_Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her._

_And she locked her murderous eyes onto him._

_He had no more time._

_She charged._

_He pushed his lord through the glass. _Be safe, my liege_, he prayed._

_"You are mine!" Zoicite's blade drove through his unprotected back. _

_He arched, blood flying from his gasping mouth; Athena's terrified face vanished from the screen as his sister ripped the blade free. Tanzanite fell forward onto the computer, his blood pouring out over the consul. _

_Zoicite stood over him, a sickeningly pleased grin on her face. "I warned you," she gloated. "I warned you that you would regret the day you left me."_

_Tanzanite could feel his life slipping away. His vision was growing dim; his body was getting heavy and so very cold. Athena loved the cold. He had promised to take her to the northern kingdoms in the winter. He would not be able to keep that promise. _

_And Endymion…Endymion despised the cold. He would not like the north…_

_Endymion…he had to…protect…Endymion…_

_His fingers, so numb, slid over the keys, only half aware of the commands he was typing. _

_Athena…_

_His trembling hand found the last button. _

_Endymion…_

_He closed his eyes._

"_I'm sorry…"_

_Lord Tanzanite succumb to the dark embrace of death._

The command code…had it worked? The thought shook him from his stupor long enough for him to ask C.D.T.

"Affirmative," the ancient computer replied. "The Central Computer executed the self destruct, successfully destroying the palace."

"How…" He swallowed his tears. He needed to push through this. He would not be able to concentrate enough on teleporting out of this wretched place if he could not stop crying. "How did you survive, then?"

"I am a magical system, sir. I downloaded myself into a crystal shard and waited."

Tamaki would have smiled. He truly was the greatest computer engine in history.

Pollex would have thought so to.

Tamaki leaned his head up against the cold stone wall, blinking away the tears. His chest hurt. He tried to ignore it. It was only the lingering pain of his past; it would pass. He should not be mourning a sister who betrayed him. He should not…

The image of a little girl with bright blond curls and laughing blue eyes passed through his mind's eyes.

_"Promise me, brother!" she said with a laugh, holding his hands in hers and spinning around and around and around. "Promise me we will always be together!"_

_"Of course!" he said with an over confident smile._

The tears threatened again.

In the end, she was still his sister. And the betrayal still hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Cye stirred at the footsteps of his Uncle echoing over the electric clicks and beeps surrounding him. He tried to shift his body, hoping to relieve the pain lacing his stiff arms. His wrists were raw beneath the metal of his shackles. The skin ripped as he moved. He could feel fresh hot blood trickling down his arms. "Uncle Clovis," he pleaded as the footsteps drew nearer. "Let me go!"_

_"The subject is awake, I see," Prince Clovis mused aloud. _

_Cye trembled against the unfeeling metal table. He had been shackled here since the soldiers found him. Time seemed to pass in a haze of clicks, beeps, painful pokes and prods, and medicine induced sleep filled with nightmares. "Please, uncle!" he begged. _

_Clovis laughed as he rustled through some loose papers. "It is rather energetic today. I believe some more tests are in order now that these vital signs are improving."_

_Cye froze. "No!" he cried. "No, please! Uncle!"_

_Papers slapped against a table to his left. "Dr. Muraki?"_

_"Here, sire," came the voice every child feared to hear. It was laced with promises of pain and fear that would never end. _

_Cye pulled against his bonds at the sound of it; the pain did not matter if it meant him getting away._

_"The test subject is awake and showing great improvement. Continue with the tests."_

_"As you wish, your majesty." A moment later, a boney hand clamped over his arm._

_Cye screamed in terror. "Uncle!" he pleaded to the fading footsteps of his only remaining family. "Uncle, please! Uncle!!"_

Seiya leaned his head back against the tree trunk. His uncle had kept him in the laboratory for over three months perfecting his cloning technique. Had it not been for Endymion and the others, he would have died shackled to that table.

The result of those three months was a perfect clone of himself, one that he had encountered only once, on the battlefield.

_How could one describe death if he had no eyes to see? All things had an aura. Even inanimate objects were surrounded by a dim light, for the living often passed a piece of life to those things deemed "not alive" through love and ownership. Yet, as Nephrite stood in the midst of the battle field, he saw…nothing. There were no auras around him. Only corpses. Corpses had no life. No one showed affection to a corpse. A corpse was the ultimate symbol of death. _

_The second-in-command concluded then that he was seeing death._

_The foul stench of blood filled the air, mixing with the screams of the dying and the screams of those unlucky ones who escaped death only to be trapped in the grips of the dark magic coating the land. It blocked out the stars. He could not feel their presence, nor could he hear their voices. Nephrite clung desperately to his bond with Endymion and to the source of purity—the Golden Crystal kept safe within his liege's heart. It kept the darkness at bay. _

_But it did not stop his magic from being drained by the black fires on the horizon. Only one creature could do that. _

_"Jadeite," he whispered with great sorrow. _

_They had arrived too late. His brother had succumbed to the darkness. _

_The swish of the air was his only warning and even that was not enough. Nephrite leapt to the side, preventing the blade from taking his head, but the cold steel cut deep into his shoulder before the attack was done. He stumbled back. His left arm went numb. He cursed under his breath, readjusting his grip on his staff; it would be difficult to fight one handed, especially against this opponent._

_"I have severed the nerves in your left shoulder," came that emotionless, calculating tone. From the shadows of darkness came a creature surrounded in a sickly green aura shot through with black. An aura so much like his own; an opponent born of his blood. His clone, his uncle's crowning achievement, raised his bloodied blade as he said, "Your ability to fight has been reduced by 25. Without your eyes, your magic, or your arm, you cannot hope to defeat a superior version of your weak self."_

_"If you are truly a clone of myself, you must know that I do not give in even if the odds are not in my favor," Nephrite replied. He shifted his stance from defense to offense, ignoring the blood flowing from his shoulder and his multiple other wounds. He would not die here. Diana was waiting for him. He could not leave her now. _

_"The wounds you have sustained lead me to conclude that you shall not last more than three attacks," the clone said. "The logical action is to allow yourself to die."_

_Nephrite narrowed his eyes. "I will not die!" _

_"It is inevitable."_

_Nephrite charged, a feral cry escaping his lips. At the dawn of that day, he had ridden out with thousands of good men. Only he and Kunzite remained. They were the last line of defense between Beryl and Endymion. He would not fail here! _

_He would end it with one blow._

_Nephrite slashed upwards with his staff._

_The wooden weapon shook in his hands as it was met with hard steel. The shock sent a jolt up his arms. The sound of wood splintering met his ears only seconds before his clothing, skin, muscles, and bone ripped open in the wake of his clone's sword._

_Nephrite sank to his knees. He could feel his blood flowing from the wound, down his legs, staining his uniform, and soaking into the already sodden ground. He could not breath; one lung was punctured and the other was filling with blood. He looked up; his body strangely weightless, as if he were floating. For a moment, the darkness cleared and he saw what was to come:_

_Diana collapsed on the palace floor, screaming his name through her sobs._

_Tanzanite lying on the blood-coated consul._

_The Golden Palace burning._

_Beryl's forces invading the moon._

_The Senshi falling to the Shadow warrior._

_Diana dying on the very sword that felled him._

_And Endymion floating in the air, dead, killed by Beryl. _

_The visions faded. His senses were once again overloaded with the sound of screams and the smell of death._

_Boots crunched the scorched earth as his clone circled him. "You had no hope of defeating me, my imperfect original. I was designed to surpass you. You were meant to die by my hands." The tip of his blade pressed into Nephrite's neck. "And with your life, I claim your name."_

Seiya shook his head, banishing the memory. It was so unpleasant remembering one's own death. Yet, here he sat, contemplating the unusual death of his clone. What irony.** He risked his life to save a human?**

**Yes,** said the stars. **He died at the hands of Zoicite because he protected that girl.**

**What an unusual turn of events. I was certain my clone lacked a heart.**

**After living for hundreds of years, perhaps it developed one?**

**Maybe,** Seiya concluded. Shaking his head, he decided it was not worth the effort. His clone was dead. That was what he had wanted to find out when he came to the park. Now, he would return to the hotel to get some much needed rest. Tomorrow, he would begin his search for Endymion.

He stood and stretched.** Out of curiosity,** he said as he began the long walk back to the hotel, **What ever became of that girl?**

The image of two young lovers entered his mind. One was the girl his clone had rescued. She was much older now with longer hair and wizened eyes. She stood in the loving embrace of a young man with thin-rimmed glasses, tousled tan hair, and a white lab coat.

**Due to her sorrow over the passing of your clone, she found comfort in the arms of her soul mate. They are currently engaged. Both reside in this town. We recommend you avoid meeting them for the time being. Though happy with her soul mate, Naru does still remember the man who saved her.**

**Indeed.** His mind lingered on the image. Something about the young man nagged at the back of his mind. He looked familiar.

**Perhaps this will help, Master.** The stars overlaid an image of a scientist with narrow glasses and messy hair over the image of the college student. The scientist was older with a crafty, somewhat wicked look in his eyes as he pushed up his glasses.

**Anawim?** Seiya exclaimed in shock. A smile broke over his face**. That mad genius was reincarnated? My, my, I must say that excites me. Tanzanite will be most pleased to learn his top research assistant is still alive.**

**But, sire, he is unaware of his past as a member of yours and Lord Tanzanite's research team.**

**Understood. I shall not approach him on the matter. But that does not mean I will be adverse to meeting him in the future.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"You were never meant to live this long," Malachite hissed as he backed away from the trembling High General._

_Kunzite struggled to remain on his feet; his body shook with pain, his mind clouded with fatigue, and his heart broken by the knowledge of Nephrite's death. The hollow void where their bond had once been was almost too much to bear. _

_The sudden severing had shocked him so greatly that he lost focus on the battle. In that moment, his fallen brother drove his sword through the Shittenou's unprotected stomach._

_The once ruler of the Central Kingdoms smirked haughtily at his brother. "Your Prince is not here to save you this time. You will die. Then I shall kill Endymion for daring to harbor such a creature for so long. And after that, I will find that Venusian whore of yours."_

_Kunzite's eyes went wide._

_Malachite chuckled as he continued to back away. "Did you think we knew not of her existence? She will get what she deserves. They all will. Every single one of those celestial witches will be sacrificed to our Great Leader." Sheathing his sword, Malachite marched to a line of archers waiting for his command. _

_Kunzite tried to give chase, but his body betrayed him. One step found him falling to his knees. Bone pressed painfully into his lungs, cutting off his air and filling his shaking body with fresh waves of pain. Yet, he did not cry out. He would not cry out. He would stand._

_Malachite reached the archers. "Ready arrows!" he commanded._

_Kunzite pushed himself to his feet. He refused to die bowing knee to these traitors._

_Hundreds of archers notched their bows and drew back their arrows. _

_Malachite raised his hand. "Ready."_

_Kunzite allowed his head to fall back as he spread his arms. Aphrodite…_

_"Aim!"_

_Endymion…_

_Malachite dropped his hand with a yell to "Fire!"_

_Kunzite closed his eyes as the sky filled with black arrows. He could see their faces. His beloved Venus. His strong liege. A tear fell from his eyes._

_I am sorry. _

Kyouya squatted over the cavern floor, his elbows resting on his bent knees as he starred at the spot the shadows marked as his brother's final resting place, trying to assimilate all that he had just seen. Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity were one and the same. She and the Senshi had faced his brother here in this cave. With one strike from the Silver Imperial Crystal, his brother was destroyed.

So simple. So easy.

Why couldn't he have been the one to do it? Jealousy raged in his heart. If only he had remembered who he was sooner, the Senshi would not have had to face his brother like that. They had nearly died fighting him. Venus had nearly died.

A small smile broke through his brooding. By Gaia, she had looked lovely. Young, much younger than he remembered, but lovely none the less.

And his brother was no longer a threat.

Standing, he looked further into the cavern. "Is this all you wanted to show me?" he asked the shadows.

A tug at his magic told him that it was not. There was something else further in that the shadows wished for him to see.

"Very well. Lead the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The echoing sound of heals clicking against the floor roused Tamaki from his mourning. He raised his head in time to see a figure in red walk by.

_Huh?_ Who could possibly still be here? Scrambling to his feet, Tamaki hurried out the door after the intruder.

A glimpse of red lured him around a corner and into a large cavern. He stopped at the doorway.

Walking with resolve so few feet ahead of him was Sailor Mars! But what was she doing here? Tamaki hesitated in announcing his presence. If Sailor Mars was wandering the remains of Beryl's base, she would not be too merciful to whomever she stumbled upon. Yet, the determination in her step led him to believe that she knew what she was here for, and what's more, where she was going.

Curiosity got the better of the blond Shittenou. He waited for her to reach the other end of the cavern before he emerged from his hiding place. He would discover what the Sailor Senshi was up to, then he would leave.

Good plan!

He kept his distance, being sure to walk on his toes just as he had learned to do in the past. He was Terra's greatest spy and the record holder for best seeker in hide and seek (and yes, did they have the most wonderfully intense games of hide and seek!). Through corridors and caverns, he followed her, going deeper and deeper into the heart of the ruined fortress; Sailor Mars never letting up in her stride for an instant. He did not know how much time passed. However, when she reached her destination, the allotment of time did not matter.

Tamaki stood frozen in the doorway, his mouth agape at what he saw. It could not be true!

"Jadeite?"

AN: Teehee...


	7. Anthem Of Our Dying Day

Here Without You

Here Without You

Chapter Seven: Anthem of Our Dying Day

By: Jecir

_The predawn bathed the courtyard in a bronze glow that highlighted Jadeite's hair, making it look like the fire that burned inside his heart. A warm smile spread across his face as he placed a hand on Tanzanite's head and ruffled his hair. "I will be fine, little brother."_

_Tanzanite hated when he did that; ruffling his hair and saying something so self assured. But, on this one day, he wished with all of his heart that he was right, that he would be fine. _

Tamaki gripped the wall, unable to believe his eyes. It was just like Yumeno's painting! Jadeite was right there! In front of him! Trapped in a crystal coffin, but that wasn't an obstacle. A bit of magical manipulation, and the crystal would dissolve, and then Jadeite would be free! Finally, his brother would be back with them! Where he belonged.

Sailor Mars placed her hands on the coffin.

Tamaki cocked his head to the side. What was she doing?

Fire burst from her fingertips and surrounded the coffin.

"No!" Tamaki cried. His body moved into action before he could think. Magic surged through his system. He didn't know how he could douse the flames, but he would try! He would not let him die!

Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the shadows before he could make it two steps into the cave. A hand covered his mouth, muffling his protests. He struggled against his captor only to be forcefully slammed into the wall. From the corner of his eye, he saw the coffin collapse. Tears welled in his eyes as the cavern was filled with the screams of his dying brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Come back."_

_A blazing golden light burst through the darkness. It wrapped around his soul like a protective embrace, stopping his sinking and pulling him up into the warmth of life. Cye breathed in the strange magic, allowing it to fill him, to drive away the cold that had seeped into his bones. _

_Suddenly, reality returned._

_He sat up and vomited water and blood and bile. It burned his throat and sinuses, causing him to gag, choke, cough, and vomit again._

_His body shook with the strain and the cold. He was soaking wet and freezing. _

_"Take it slow," came a distant voice. He felt hands holding him up, steadying him, protecting him. _

_When he was certain his body was drained of all liquids, he slumped against the first warm body he could find, his mind lost in a haze on confusion and fatigue. "What," he gasped, "happened?"_

_"Tanzanite dropped us in a lake," hissed a bitter voice to his left._

_"Hey!" protested a higher-pitched voice he assumed must be Tanzanite, "I saved our lives!"_

_"Learn to aim," replied the first voice._

_"Kunzite," chided the third, the one he was leaning against. "We got out. That is all that matters."_

_Out? Cye took a deep breath. Yes, they were no longer in the palace, nor were they in the city. The air was too clear. His fingers squished into wet sand, and the smell of stale water filled his nostrils. Wind brushed his wet body, causing him to shiver again. _

_The third boy wrapped a wet cape around his shoulders. "Hold on. Kunzite, make a fire. We cannot go anywhere tonight. We will camp here and search for Helios in the morning."_

_Kunzite's footsteps faded to the right. Cye heard the young boy crunch a twig. They must be near a forest of some sort if there was brush around them._

_"Is it safe to linger?" Tanzanite asked._

_"I do not know, but I do not want to risk it. The important thing right now is to get warm. Cye almost died. I will not lose him again."_

_The stranger's words filled him with a feeling he had not had since the last few moments he had spent with his mother. Who was this stranger? He had been rescued from his Uncle's clutches by these three at great risk to their own lives. Why would they do that? He reached a tentative hand out and made contact with a wet arm. "Excuse me?"_

_The boy shifted. "Yes?"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am Prince Endymion," he replied._

_Cye's grey eyes widened at the revelation. The heir to the Golden Throne, son of the leader of their planet, had nearly died saving him? Cye tried to bow, but dizziness hit him, causing him to sway dangerously to the left. Endymion steadied him. "Easy. You are badly hurt."_

_"I am not…worthy…" he breathed._

_"Yes you are," Endymion replied. "You have been chosen by the Golden Crystal to by my Shittenou. Even if you were not, I would not allow you to die."_

_A Shittenou? He could not believe those words. "But, I am blind," he said. "I cannot be your Shittenou. There has been a mistake."_

_Endymion gripped his shoulder. "The Crystal does not make mistakes. I feel it in my heart. You are meant to be my Shittenou. Do you not feel it too?" The question was asked in a shy, almost frightened voice._

_He could not put it into words, but he did feel like his soul would die if he were not allowed to stay by the Prince's side. Cye shakily gripped the Prince's hand on his shoulder and whispered, "I do." A warm power broke over his forehead and slowly spread through his body. Green light filled his vision as he said, "I will stay by your side and serve your will for eternity. I swear it."_

_A golden light like the one from before melded with the green as Endymion said, "I accept your vows. You are now Nephrite, Shittenou of the West."_

_The green and golden lights cleared, leaving in their place a miracle. Nephrite's eyes widened as he looked out over the world for the first time. There was color everywhere! He _saw_ color! Gold around Endymion, blue around Tanzanite, and in the distance, coming closer, was white from Kunzite. He looked down and saw the green light around him. He could feel the hot trail of tears on his cheeks. "I can see," he whispered. Looking up into the golden aura, he said again, "I can see!"_

**Master?**

Seiya blinked out of the memory. Looking up into the sky, he asked, **Yes?**

**Can you not sleep?**

**No.**Seiya stood and stretched. **I will be fine. Do not worry. Lord Sun is rising soon, anyway. **

**Not fair!** protested the many stars in childish whines that, though annoying, caused Seiya to smile.

**I will see you tonight. I promise.**

**Hai…**

Seiya still could not help but laugh at the thought. He comes to Japan, and suddenly, the stars try to attempt a new language. They were so cute.

**Oh! Master, one more thing!**

**Yes?**

**Go here!** An image of an apartment building appeared in his mind's eye. **Go quickly, or you will miss it.**

**Miss what?** There was no answer. Shaking his head, Seiya walked back into his hotel room. Might as well do as told. The stars were never wrong when they insisted he go somewhere mysterious. This just might make his day more interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamaki was not released until the fire died down. He immediately attacked his captor, rage blinding him to anything else. Those same hands grabbed his swinging fist and twisted it behind his back. He found himself against the wall once again. "Let. Go!" he snapped.

"Calm down," was the reply.

Tamaki stilled. He knew that voice. He craned his neck, trying to see his face. "Kunzite?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

Kyouya released his hold on the younger man and stepped back.

Tamaki spun around, his fists clenched at his sides, and snapped, "Why'd you do that? She killed him! I could have stopped her!" Kyouya simply walked away. Anger burned in Tamaki's chest. He chased after the stoic man, saying heatedly, "You just let Jadeite die! How could you?!"

"Would you keep it down?" Kyouya asked in a calm voice. "Our presence is no longer welcome here."

"Not welcome? What?"

Kyouya pressed a finger to his lips in a "hush" gesture and then waved Tamaki forward. Tamaki followed his leader begrudgingly through the shadow portal hidden in the darkness. Kyouya waited a moment, looking back into the cave. Sailor Mars was slumped on the floor, her sobs echoing throughout the cavern. It broke his heart to see it. Tearing his eyes away, he followed Tamaki through the portal and closed it behind him.

"Now do you mind telling me why you _let_ Jadeite die?" Tamaki accused in a tone laced with fury.

Kyouya did not meet Tamaki's eyes. How could he explain this? Tamaki had not been there when Jadeite helped lead Beryl's army against Terra. He had never learned of their brother's fate. "It had to be done," he said firmly. "That is all you need to know."

"Bull shit!" Tamaki snapped. "Don't act all high command on me! You just let her kill Jadeite!"

"Jadeite fell to Beryl's darkness!" Kyouya snapped.

That statement hit Tamaki like a knife through his already broken heart. The anger drained in the wake of the shock and increasingly familiar sensation of pain. And, following the sorrow was an overwhelming guilt. "What?" he whispered, his voice shaky with tears.

Kyouya took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his own anger flowing out with it. He had not appreciated being accused, but he had not wanted him to find out this way, either. Stepping closer, he placed a strong hand on Tamaki's shoulder and said, "Jadeite succumbed to Beryl's darkness. He helped her attack Terra. If you had stopped Mars from killing him, you would not have been saving your brother. You would have been saving an enemy who would not have hesitated to attack you."

Tamaki shook his head. He didn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it!

Kyouya squeezed his shoulder. "Come on."

Tamaki numbly followed him through the dank cave, vaguely sensing the surge of magic that accompanied another shadow jump. They were back on the streets of Juuban now. The sun was rising, driving out the last remnants of the night, but its rays brought no warmth to his soul.

Jadeite had fallen…and it was his fault.

"I had wondered why the stars told me to come here," said another familiar voice.

Tamaki stopped and looked up.

Seiya turned from the apartment complex he had been looking up at for the last few minutes to smile at the familiar auras standing before him. "They are never wrong."

"Nephrite?" Tamaki whispered.

"It is good to see you again, Tanzanite."

Before he could think, Tamaki ran to his brother and hugged him, the tears breaking free from his eyes and flowing down his face. "Nephrite! Mars killed Jadeite! I saw her do it!" he sobbed.

Seiya stroked the crying teen's head. "I know. I felt him go." Looking up at Kyouya, he said, "I suggest we go inside."

Kyouya nodded. He opened the door and ushered them in. A few moments later, he was fishing his keys out of his jacket pocket to open his apartment door. "I'll make some breakfast," he said.

Seiya left Tamaki slumped over the kitchen table, his face buried in his arms, to join Kyouya in the kitchen. "He has not changed," he commented from the doorway. "Still as emotional as ever."

"I know," Kyouya said as he scrambled some eggs. "He nearly took my head off when I tried to stop him from saving Jadeite."

"Does he know?" Seiya asked in a serious tone.

Kyouya sighed. "Yes. He does."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamaki wanted to die. The void in his heart where Jadeite's presence had once been—so silent, unnoticed until it was gone—ached, adding to his pain. Memories of the last time he saw his brother tormented him. "Jadeite," he sobbed. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!"

_"I have pinpointed the exact location of our enemy's territory," Tanzanite said as C.D.T. projected a map over the table. A red circle marked out the territory he was discussing. "Reports state that an unknown force has been massing in this region. Information is unclear on the exact number and strength of this army. The local villagers did not wish to linger. There are also reports of multiple disappearances and monster sightings."_

_Endymion stared gravely at the map. "Foul magic?" he asked._

_Tanzanite nodded. "Nephrite has confirmed that there is a heightened amount of negative energy surrounding this area. There can be no doubt that Beryl has come in contact with some sort of dark magic."_

_Endymion looked to his left. "How dark?"_

_Nephrite straightened in his seat. "The stars inform me that they are no longer able to look within the area. Lord Sun is also having difficulty getting a clear look. And the threat grows darker, still. Soon, they will be incapable of seeing at all."_

_This news did not bode well for any of them. "Why are they doing this?" Endymion wondered. _

_"It is evident, my Lord," Kunzite said. All looked to him with dread in their hearts. Steeling himself, he continued, "My soldiers have informed me that the talk in the local taverns is that we have all committed a crime by fraternizing with the Silver Alliance. Though we, ourselves, see the potential in these relationships, our enemies feel we have betrayed Terra. Centuries of prejudice do not so easily die in the eyes of the masses. Beryl is preying on the fears of the people, turning them against the Silver Alliance and you, their future king."_

_"That is foolishness!" Endymion said. "I love Serenity. It has nothing to do with Terra!"_

_"Forgive me, sire, but it has everything to do with Terra. The people do not trust the Moon."_

_"But they should trust me!"_

_"Fear has a way of dissolving trust," Jadeite, who had been silent thus far, finally said. "The human heart, when given the proper incentive, can bend to any lie. The people are afraid. Beryl uses that fear to her advantage. It does not matter if they trust you."_

_Endymion slumped back in his seat. _

_"If I may?" Tanzanite broke in once more. _

_Endymion waved him on. _

_"I have a plan that could help us gain the advantage. Send in a recognizance team to scout the location. They can come in from the south, through the mountains, and gather a final number and a definite location. Then, we can use that information to plan a preemptive strike against the enemy before they are ready." The map disappeared as Tanzanite sat back down. "Admittedly, it would be dangerous. The men chosen must be completely loyal to you and have absolutely no doubt in their hearts about your plans for Terra."_

_"Men like that may be hard to find," Endymion grumbled. "Jadeite?"_

_"My men are willing to live and die for you, majesty." _

_Endymion stared at the table as he through over their options. "Very well. Choose a team and send them at dawn."_

_"I would prefer to lead the team myself," Jadeite said suddenly. The room fell silent. No one wanted him to go. They knew the risk if he did. Before Endymion could say anything, though, Jadeite continued. "Do not look at me like that. I am fully aware of the risks. But I do not feel comfortable simply sending my men into this danger. The information is vital, thus, I should be the one to go and retrieve it. I am, after all, the leader of the Special Forces. It is my duty."_

None of them could argue with that, as badly as they had wanted to. Tamaki did not want to remember what happened the following morning.

_"Here," he said, handing Jadeite two crystals. "This is a mapping crystal. It will record your every move and report it back to C.D.T."_

_Jadeite turned the octagon over in his hands. "Interesting," he said as he pocketed it. "We could have used this that time we got lost in the rose maze. Do you remember that?"_

_Tanzanite repressed a grin. "Now is not the time for reminiscing. Focus."_

_Jadeite pretended to look contrite._

_Tanzanite pinned a smaller crystal to the interior of his collar. "Tracking crystal. If anything happens to you, I will be able to find you and send help."_

_Jadeite cocked an eyebrow. "Do you _think_ something is going to happen?"_

_Tanzanite did not look up. "I do not know. We have never faced an enemy like this before."_

_Jadeite smiled warmly at his little brother. Ruffling his hair, he said, "I will be fine, little brother."_

But he wasn't fine. He disappeared. Tamaki wished he could have remained ignorant of the truth. It would have made mourning a bit easier. But, knowing that his brother had fallen to Beryl's sway made it unbearable. He wanted to die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do I call you now?" Seiya asked as he finished the green tea Kyouya had made for him.

"Kyouya. Hatake Kyouya."

"Nice to meet you. Again." Seiya left the cup on the counter and picked up two plates of steaming eggs. "I am Seiya Unami from America."

Picking up his own plate, Kyouya said, "Your name does not sound American."

"My father was from Japan."

"Hn." Kyouya pushed open the kitchen door and let Seiya through first.

"Have you wondered where the Sailor Senshi are?" Seiya asked as he placed one of the plates in front of the sulking Tamaki. "Because, I have sensed three of their auras in the city."

"Why don't you care?" Tamaki grumbled suddenly, cutting them off. He looked up at them through bloodshot eyes. "Jadeite's dead. Don't you care?" Seiya tried to place a comforting hand on Tamaki's shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "Forget it," he hissed as he stood up and left the room.

Kyouya and Seiya shared a look. They knew what needed to be done. Kyouya went back into the kitchen while Seiya followed Tamaki into the living room.

"What's bothering you?" he asked. He had been the only one who could reach Tanzanite when he got in these moods in the past. Tamaki did not answer him. "I will find out one way or another, you know that."

Tamaki dropped onto the couch, shot him a pleading look, and turned away. The look was permission for him to do what needed to be done. Seiya sat next to the brooding teen and touched his temple. Images flooded into his mind, followed by a wave of sorrow and pain and guilt. When it was over, Seiya wrapped a protective arm around the youngest Shittenou and waited.

After a few tense moments, Tamaki choked out, "It's my fault. I sent Jadeite out there. I'm the reason he got caught."

Kyouya walked in with a bottle of warm sake and three cups. He sat them on the coffee table and poured everyone a drink. Unagi would kill him if he knew he had sake, but for the moment, Kyouya was glad he had bought it.

"No one blames you for this," Seiya reassured him. "Jadeite made his own choice."

"But I couldn't find him!" Tamaki lamented. "I promised him I would find him, and I failed!"

Kyouya pressed a cup into Tamaki's hands. "We all tried," he said, remembering the morning he found out. He had pooled his powers into a desperate search; running at the speed of light to the last known location of his missing brother. He searched the area for three days straight.

Seiya swirled the sake in his cup, recalling the many nights he spent searching the stars for any clue as to Jadeite's whereabouts. But the darkness had become too thick.

Squeezing Tamaki's shoulder, Seiya raised his glass. "To Jadeite, the bravest of us all. He will be missed."

"Kampai," Kyouya whispered before he took a sip.

Tamaki let the tears slide down his face as he took a sip.

For the rest of the day and well into the night, the three friends toasted the memory of their fallen comrade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyouya stood on his balcony, watching the sun start to rise. He ignored the dull throbbing behind his eyes. He would have to get ready soon. Today was the day he took his final exams at the Academy.

The door slid open. Seiya slipped through and closed the door.

"How is he?" Kyouya asked.

"Sleeping," Seiya said as he joined his brother at the railing. "Admittedly, I was afraid for him. I have never seen someone throw up that much."

"Tamaki is still a bit too young to be drinking."

"But he's from England. I assumed that would count for something."

Kyouya couldn't help but grin at the comment. "Even so, he drank far too much."

Seiya turned around and leaned against the railing, his arms crossed as he watched Tamaki, who was sprawled out on the couch. "I can understand why. He was not just mourning Jadeite. He was mourning his sister's death as well."

_Oh yeah. He actually loved his sister, didn't he?_ Kyouya thought as he watched the sun climb higher into the sky. "He never liked death."

"No. He didn't. That's why we made him a spy. It kept him off the battlefield, away from the fighting and the killing." Seiya shot a look at Kyouya. "And if he ever finds out about that, he'll be furious. He'll accuse us of thinking him too delicate and then run off and do something foolish to prove us otherwise."

Kyouya smirked. "Like the time he tried to wrestle that wild boar?"

They both laughed at the memory. Tanzanite had been bedridden for a week after that stunt.

"So, what is our next step?" Seiya asked, suddenly serious.

"Why ask me?"

"You are the leader."

Kyouya smiled. True, he was. It was time he acted like it. "Today I have a prior engagement. I do not know how long I will be gone. Look after Tamaki until I get back. Then, if it isn't too late, we'll look for Endymion. If not, we'll start first thing in the morning."

"Roger that."

Kyouya walked back inside, Seiya on his heals. As he passed the sleeping Tamaki, he could not help but think how good it was to have them back. And soon, they would be with their liege. Today was definitely shaping up to be the start of a good day.

AN: Oh, I am so mean! I am making you wait one more chapter. Now I shall laugh maniacally. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!


	8. Of Shadow and Flame

A.N: This chapter is dedicated to chibiangel413 (again) because she has been so patient. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you...Jadeite!

Here Without You

Chapter Eight: Of Shadow and Flame

By: Jecir

**Sire?**

_No…_

**Sire!**

_No!_

**Sire, please…**

_Leave me be. I want to fade._

He could feel the Sun's rays trying to breech the surface of this darkness, but it was the light of the living. It could not pass the boundaries of death. Thus, it hovered there, desperately calling out to the Phoenix Lord, promising to keep the path lit. Jadeite smiled. _Thank you…but I will not live again._

His body sank into the darkness of limbo, away from the coaxing rays of life. He could never experience the true embrace of death. He was fire. Fire never died. But he would remain in shadow. It was safe here. He could not hurt anybody here.

"Jadeite…"

He winced at the sound of that voice.

From the depths, Metallia's magical sway wrapped around him, like a temptuous seductress trying to break the resolve of her stubborn prey. He was helpless to resist. A spirit could not struggle, but he could ignore. She had no power over him here.

"Why do you linger so in this cold, lonely world?" she purred in his mind. "When you could arise with the dawn and claim this world as your own."

This world…how much damage had he done to this world? Memory after memory of his life flashed through his mind's eye.

Attacking innocence people in order to steal their energy.

Fighting Sailor Moon for the first time. Scoffing at the young girl as she cried in the corner of the jewelry store, wondering who this weakling was. And then the shock of having his youma defeated.

Trying to kill Sailor Mercury before she could realize her power.

Capturing Mars…his beautiful Mars…Even reincarnated, she had captured his heart with one glance. But that heart had been consumed with a corrupted darkness; he could not love her; he could only try to posses her. But she was fire too. She could not be tamed.

Time and again, he had attempted to take their lives, and time and again, he had failed. Until, finally, Beryl had had enough. He shuddered at the memory of being incased in that coffin, cut off from the world, condemned to waste away for eternity. He knew now why he was not killed. Beryl could not afford to kill him. If she had, he would have reincarnated, would have been free, could have found Endymion and…and…

And what? Betray him again?

Metallia laughed. "He never would have accepted you back," she purred. "You were never truly one of his. Only when your fire was tamed did he keep you, a bird trapped in a gilded cage."

No! That was not how it was. He was safe by the side of his Prince. There, the darkness in his soul could not reach him. There, he was surrounded by the purity of the Golden Crystal and the strong embrace of his brothers. They held him up, kept him from falling, and taught him what it meant to truly be alive.

"Do you miss your brothers?" Metallia asked.

He refused to answer her.

"You can be with them again." The phantom images of Malachite, Zoicite, and Nephrite appeared before his eyes. "They are trapped in death, but if you return, you can summon them back, and then you can be together."

They were not his brothers. They were his captors.

_"Has he given in?" Malachite asked._

_Zoicite shook her head, a scowl on her face and blood on her hands. "No," she said as she sheathed her crimson-strained sword. "He keeps calling out for his Prince. Endymion! Endymion!" she mocked. "So annoying."_

_"Pathetic," Malachite sneered as grabbed a handful of his mattered locks and yanked his head back. "What a weak creature."_

_Jadeite held back his anger with every ounce of his will. If he gave them even an inch…The others would find him. They would. They promised. _

_"He did said something else in the midst of his pleading," Zoicite mused as an afterthought._

_Malachite forcefully dropped his head. Jadeite could feel the fires in his heart stirring with anger. He wanted so desperately to take their lives. Even as the desire stirred, he felt the darkness rise around him. _No!_ his heart cried. He needed to remain calm. Patient. Numb. He was of the Order of the Sacred Fire. He must remain calm. _

_"Hecate."_

_His eyes snapped open._

_"He whispered the word 'Hecate,'" Zoicite said._

_"What does that mean?" Malachite wondered aloud. Jadeite could see the inner workings of his mind scrolling through his dead grey eyes. He was determining if this information could be of advantage to them. He prayed they would not find out the truth._

_Footsteps echoed through the darkness. The Generals turned to their third member whose face still caused Jadeite to start. "He has a stubborn will," General Nephrite said as he approached their prisoner. "Breaking him physically has proven futile."_

_Jadeite straightened in his bounds. Even hanging from his arms, he looked in full control of the moment. _

_Nephrite placed one hand over his eyes and one over his heart. "This battle will be waged in the mind."_

Come on, then! _Jadeite challenged. The true Nephrite had long since prepared him for this._

I intend to_, was the dark reply that echoed through his mind as the dark creature invaded his soul. _

Jadeite closed his eyes at the memory. He did not recall how long that had lasted. It felt like an eternity. That false life had not relented in overwhelming his soul with darkness. Shame filled him at the memory. For all his struggles, Nephrite had still discovered the truth about Hecate and had used it against him, filling his mind with her death—by their hands, by youma, by his own. The fury he felt in those days was like none he had ever felt. So many times the darkness of his traitorous heart nearly took him, but then he would see Endymion's smile or hear Tamaki's laugh or feel Hecate's kiss and the darkness would recede.

"You act as if you were so pure," Metallia growled. "But you and I both know the truth." She invaded his mind with painful memories of the past. These were not memories of his times under her sway, oh no, these were from a time long before, when he was wild and untamed and dangerous…

_Screams filled the air. Women and children ran from the burning huts, clutching what few things they could save without losing their lives. The men, in an attempt to be valiant, surrounded him. But they would not hurt him. _

_He was the son of the Chief. No one would ever hurt him._

_An insanity that should never be seen in the eyes of such a young child blazed in his eyes and grew into a smirk. They would all burn. He giggled with glee. He wanted them to burn!_

"Stop it!" Jadeite commanded. He could feel Metallia's satisfaction at breaking his silence.

"You cannot deny your truer nature. You are darkness. Accept it."

"No!" He wasn't! He wasn't!

_"I am displeased by your results," Beryl hissed from her throne. _

_If he could move, he would stand in defiance against her, but his body was so numb. He could barely feel it, and what he could sense screamed in pain. And his mind…it was so fuzzy. He knew where he was. But he could not respond. He was on the fringes of death, but they were not going to grace him with the mercy of severing those ties. He was doomed to remain in this darkness._

_But they would save him. They promised him. She promised._

_Hecate…_

_"Enough excuses!" Beryl yelled, drawing him back into the moment. _

_The Generals cowered before her wrath. _

_"I see now that you are far too incompetent for this task." Rising, she released a wave of dark magic that caused his soul to cringe. "Watch as I break him." The orb on her staff glowed, bathing the room in a sickly green aura. _

_Jadeite braced himself. He had survived thus far. He would endure. He would not break!_

_A magic more vile than any he had felt surged into his body. The force of the attack ripped a cry from his throat—the cry that no amount of torture at the hands of the three could ever wrench from him. The Phoenix Lord curled in on himself, the dark magic ravaging his system, searching, searching, searching…_

No…stop…_He fought against the invasion. He could feel the darker side of his heart growing in strength. He needed to expel the darkness! _

_And there was only one way to do it. But if he used his magic…_

_Jadeite narrowed his eyes. He had no choice. Risk losing himself or truly lose himself. A lesser of two evils. _

_He summoned his fire from the farthest reaches of his heart—from the places he had banished it when first captured. It wrapped around him, surged through him, renewed his strength while taking it at the same time. He winced as fresh pain laced his awakening body. His magic was already partially tainted by the darkness. He would have only one chance._

_He focused the fire in the very center of the attack. It flared angrily as it consumed the magic, but Beryl's powers fought back. The struggled raged for eternal moments. He could feel his heart slipping, could feel the darker aspects of his nature creeping in, could feel the desire to give in growing. _

_He had to hurry. _

_He struggled to his knees and began to form the needed hand signs that would complete his spell._

_His mind was slipping._

_His fingers completed the first sign._

_Beryl's darkness pushed against his resistance._

_The second sign nearly faltered._

_His fire flared in response._

_The third and fourth signs flowed easily into sequence._

_His hearts was trapped in a vortex of flame and shadow._

_He completed the final sign._

_"GET OUT!" he yelled suddenly as the spell took effect._

_His eyes glazed over and burned with red light. The magic swelled within his body, seeking an escape. His mouth opened. With an agonized yell, he expelled all the dark magic from his body. With it went his strength. He could only pray that it would buy him some time as he fell forward. Darkness did not claim him, however. He simply lay on the throne room floor, panting heavily, bleeding and sweating, as the freed magic swirled angrily in the air. _

_Beryl gazed at it in wonder. She raised her staff. The green light filled the room once more. It wrapped around the rogue shadow, forging it, shaping it, breathing unholy life into its being. Two red eyes opened as the Shadow Warrior was born._

_Beryl laughed in triumph. "Thank you, Jadeite!" she cried. "You have gifted me with a powerful youma."_

_"No…" Jadeite groaned. What had he done?_

_The Shadow Warrior roared. Beryl laughed._

_Her ruby red eyes locked on his shuddering form, a satisfied smile on her face. "He is ready."_

_Jadeite tried to swallow the bile rising in his throat. He did not have the strength to drive his magic away. It wrapped tightly around his dying body, trying to heal him, strengthen him, unwittingly giving the enemy the opening they needed. His plan had not worked in accordance to his will. _

_Malachite and Nephrite grabbed his arms. Jadeite hung limply between them as they dragged him away. _

_He floated in and out of consciousness. Where were they taking him?_

_They travelled further and further down into the depths of their hidden fortress. And the further they went, the blacker the magic became. Jadeite put up his defenses. It was the only resistance he was able to give. He did not have the strength to fight anymore. _

_They entered a large chamber filled with repulsive darkness that crawled and slithered about. It overwhelmed his psyche and nearly shattered his defenses. Fear gnawed at the edges of his heart. He knew he could not fight this monster for long, whatever it was. _

_He was hoisted into a crystal coffin. His wrists and ankles were shackled. Malachite smirked maliciously at him as they sealed him in. _

_Jadeite could not see past the lid. His body shook with pain, fatigue, and strain. His heart raced in fear. And his soul struggled against it all. _

"_Greetings young Ko," whispered a dark voice in his mind. _

_Jadeite jerked against his bonds. He had to escape._

_The darkness seeped into the coffin. "Rest," soothed the voice. "You are tired."_

"_No!" Jadeite growled through grit teeth. He pulled at his bonds again._

_The darkness slowly wrapped around him, starting at his bound wrists and ankles and sliding over his arms and up his legs. He twisted and jerked and pulled and pulled and pulled. Panic threatened, fear clawed, and the demon laughed. "Calm down," she whispered. "It will all be over soon."_

_He screamed._

"STOP!" Jadeite gripped his hair, tears burning in his eyes. "Stop it, please."

"You gave in so easily to me," Metallia whispered.

He had fought her for as long as he could!

"Deep in your heart, you _wanted_ to serve me."

He had screamed and struggled and tried…

"Darkness is who you truly are. It is a sin to deny that."

He tried…

…but it was not enough. In the end, he had succumbed. He had become her puppet.

_"Arise, Jadeite." _

_A voice…calling to him. He sat up; his once vibrant blue eyes glazed over and blank as he stared at the wall. _

_"Come to me, my General."_

_He pulled himself from the crystal coffin, his feet touching the cold floor for the first time. He walked slowly to the strange woman who had called to him. She raised her hand. "I am Queen Beryl," she said. "And you are my General."_

_He cocked his head. _

_She stroked his pale face. "You are confused, my dear Jadeite," she soothed. "I understand." He leaned into her touch. It was warm. He liked warm. "I shall remind you of who you are," she promised. _

_Darkness swirled around them. The cave vanished. They now stood in the midst of grass huts. Waves crashed over the beach to their right. Grasslands extended as far as could be seen to his left. And in front of him was a civilization he had never seen before._

_"These people are my enemies," Beryl said, pointing to the people who were watching them from the doorways of their huts. "Show me your loyalty."_

_He looked at the people. _

_"Destroy them."_

_A little girl ran up to him, laughing brightly. "Prince Ko!" she cried in delight._

_He looked down at her. What was she smiling about? He placed a hand on her head. She giggled. _

_His eyes flashed with something…desire…need…_

_Destroy!_

_An insane sort of smile spread over his face. He summoned fire to his hands…_

"You were born darkness, and you will always be darkness!" Metallia laughed.

Jadeite curled further in on himself. He had burned down his kingdom. He had killed every single man, woman, and child. He did not deserve to live.

Thus, he would remain here, in the darkness, with her.

He would keep her here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamaki moaned. His head hurt!

Seiya chuckled under his breath as he turned the page of his book. "I will have to warn Mercury of how horrid a drunk you are."

Tamaki chucked the pillow he had had over his eyes at the other man, snapping, "No you won't!"

Seiya caught the pillow in a psychic grip without moving and threw it back at him. Tamaki snatched it from the air and placed it back over his throbbing eyes. "Who's fault is it that I got so drunk?" he challenged.

"Your own," Seiya said, turning the page again.

Tamaki shot him a glare before burying his face in the pillow. "How are you reading that?" he asked, annoyed. "You're blind."

"What does my blindness have to do with you getting drunk?" he inquired.

"That's not what I said!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"You should not talk so loudly with that hang over."

Tamaki groaned. "Git," he growled.

Seiya smiled and turned the page.

**Master!** The urgent call from the Sun broke into his mind.

Seiya shut the book and placed it on the coffee table before answering. **What is it?**

**Lord Jadeite, Master!** the Sun reported. **He is not allowing himself to reincarnate.**

The news came as a shock to the blind scholar. **Why would he do that?** he wondered.

**I know not, but there is a dark creature with him. I fear it is influencing his decision. **

Why would Jadeite deny himself reincarnation? As the Phoenix Lord, he would be reborn with the dawn. What would cause him to resist? He needed to find out. Without Jadeite, the Sacred Fires would burn out and all magic in the world would vanish forever. Standing, he said, **Thank you, Lord Sun. I shall figure this out. Return to your post. Inform me if there is any change in the situation.**

**Yes, Master.**

"What is it?" Tamaki asked, sitting up at the sight of his brother's obvious agitation.

"Jadeite is in trouble," he said.

"What?!" Tamaki jumped to his feet. "What kind of trouble? Is he hurt? Where is he??"

"He is resisting reincarnation," Seiya said gravely.

_Reincarnation?_ In the midst of this moment, Tamaki felt quite the fool for forgetting that crucial detail. Jadeite had always had that option. "But…why would he do that?" he asked.

"I do not know," Seiya admitted as he watched the Sun begin it's descent behind the towering buildings of the Juuban sky line. They did not have much time. "But we _will_ find out."

AN: Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!! Reviews means love.

And, Andi, this is far from my last chapter. Promise.


	9. Don't Let Go

Here Without You

A/N: Sorry this took so long! Enjoy!

Here Without You

Chapter Nine: Don't Let Go

By: Jecir

_Ko…Ko…_

He sank into the darkness, drifting between memory and reality.

_Ko…_

Blue eyes fluttered open.

_A flash of a smile. A hand on his hair._

_"That's enough, now, Ko." Such a gentle voice. Firm but soft. Long blond curls danced in the wind, blocking the image of flames and death surging all around. She focused solely on him; he gazed longingly at her. Tears blurred his vision as he came out of the insanity. _

_"I'm sorry!" he chocked out._

_She smiled and drew him into her protective arms as if nothing had happened. "It is all right. I am here now. It will be all right."_

"Mother…" She was the only one who could reach him when the flames became too much to bear.

"Yes," Metallia purred. "Your dear mother. What happened to her?"

Jadeite curled in on himself with a groan as the memory overwhelmed him.

_His father held her hand as she lay on the grass cot; her hair mattered with sweat, her skin pale and clammy, and her voice weak as she breathed her last good byes._

_He watched from the doorway, tears burning in his eyes. No one had to say anything. He knew death when he saw it. _

_Anger burned in his gut like a fire threatening to rage. _

_His mother was dying. There was nothing he could do._

_The mournful sob of his father ripped through the air. Ko watched the powerful leader crumble to his knees and bury his head into his mother's still chest. The truth of the moment ripped into him; the tears broke free. She was gone._

_With an enraged yell, he gave into the fire._

"She left you alone. All alone."

_All alone…_Jadeite closed his eyes. Yes, he was alone.

"Poor Ko. All alone." The demon's laugh echoed through the darkness as they continued to sink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is he?"

"Calculating now," Tamaki said as he pounded away urgently at his laptop. C.D.T. surged through the program, narrowing the map second by second until a yellow beacon emanated from the correct building. "Got it!" Tamaki reported. "He's at The Serpent's Pass Bistro."

"Call him."

"Already on it." Tamaki pressed a finger into his uplink and waited as the phone on the other end rang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His cell phone hummed in his pocket. Normally, Kyouya would ignore it. He was far too focused on sushi rolls to bother with phone calls; not to mention it was against the rules for an employee to take personal calls while on the clock. But tonight, things were different. He was a leader; his men were calling. He knew that even before he ducked into the kitchen, phone to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Jadeite isn't reincarnating."

"What?"

On the other end, Seiya paced the room, agitated. "A common response, fearless leader." The retort was sharp with impatience. "Lord Sun informed me of this only minutes ago. If we do not act…I need not tell you the consequences."

Kyouya rubbed a hand over his face. He knew well the consequences. Jadeite was the keeper of the Sacred Fires. If he did not return in three days, he would be trapped in limbo for eternity. The Sacred Fire would burn out. The Sacred Fire was the core of life on all planets. Without it, there would be no life. It would start with the disappearance of all magic, and then, slowly, life would fade away.

Such a heavy consequence, yet to Kyouya, it was minute compared to the idea of never having Jadeite with them ever again. The very thought made him ill with grief. "How much time do we have?"

"We only have a few hours prior to sunrise to breach the boundaries between life and death," Tamaki said over the speakerphone.

"Factoring in that time moves at a quicker pace on the other side, we have even less," Seiya finished.

"I will be there soon." Kyouya ended the call and pocketed his phone.

"Kyouya-kun!" It was Daisuke-san. "Get back out here! I need your help!"

Kyouya ignored him. He had something more important to do than stand around making sushi. He hurried through the kitchen, his nimble fingers unbuttoning his white chef's coat as he went; Daisuke's cries of surprise and urgent outrage followed him through the noisy kitchen. He needed to get home.

Unagi stopped him at the door, blocking his path with a stern gaze, arms crossed, unmoving. Kyouya straightened his shoulders to meet the challenge of his mentor. "Excuse me, chef," he said curtly.

"So," Unagi drawled. "This is the path you have chosen?"

Kyouya nodded.

A smile that beamed with pride broke out over the old sailor's face. He clapped Kyouya on the shoulder. "Then pursue it. Don't look back."

Relief washed through the young man. He nodded, unable to speak.

"There will always be a place here for you," Unagi said in a low voice. "Now get going."

Kyouya hugged the man who had mentored him since the day his grandfather died, whispering his thanks, and then hurried into the cool Tokyo night. One shadow jump returned him to the warmth of his home, but the urgency of the moment stopped him from even enjoying a second of that return. "Status report," he ordered the moment he stepped out of the portal.

"I have calculated a plan that should allow us to contact Jadeite," Seiya explained as he took a seat in the arm chair. "From what Lord Sun told me, I can only assume he is lingering in the border land. None of us have the ability to cross into that world, per say, but if we combine our powers, I believe we have a shot."

Kyouya and Tamaki nodded, both listening intently.

"We will reopen the bonds that once joined us so long ago."

"Can we do that?" Tamaki asked, uncertain. "I don't even know how we did it the first time."

"The first time it came naturally because we had Endymion's crystal _and_ Kunzite." His sightless eyes locked on the silver-haired leader. "Your magic is not necessarily light and darkness, you know this."

Kyouya nodded. "It is balance and pathways," he said, not sure where his second-in-command was going with this.

"When we first came together in the Silver Millennium, our vows bound us to Endymion, but it was our common link to Endymion that allowed your magic to forge bonds amongst us. Does that make sense?"

Tamaki shook his head; Kyouya remained silent.

Seiya frowned. "All right. Let me see…look at it this way. Each of us has magic. That magic is locked within us, kind of like being in a vault. Kyouya, your magic, then and now, has the ability to unlock all pathways, all doors, all gates. You can pass into whatever region you wish. When you swore loyalty to Endymion, you unlocked your magical gateway in order to give him access through the crystal."

"The vow of magic," Kyouya said.

"Exactly. And when each of us made the same vow, our magic flowed into the crystal as well, granting it access. When that happened, your magic was also given access due to its very nature. So, put it all together. You can access my magic; in return, I can access yours. You keep the gateways or pathways of our magic open, allowing us to merge, so to speak." Looking at Tamaki, he asked, "Now does it make sense?"

"Uh…yes?"

Seiya scowled. "And here the line between my genius and yours is drawn."

"Hey!"

"Stop," Kyouya commanded. "We do not have time for this. How do I reopen these pathways?"

"Just let your magic flow into us. That should do the trick."

"All right." Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Kyouya summon his magic. Shadows gathered in his hands. He forged them into streams and sent them out. Each stream flowed out through the air to wrap around one of the other two remaining in the room.

The magic was cold and unfamiliar to the touch. Tamaki jerked back as it danced across his skin.

"Don't resist, Tamaki," Seiya instructed calmly. The dark tendril brushed his sternum, paused, and then sank deep into his heart.

Tamaki forced himself to remain open to the spell. Soon, the shadow was diving into his heart as well. He gasped at the feel of his brother's magic flowing into him, through him, forging a connection. His magic flowed over the path in response, leaving him and entering both Kyouya and Seiya.

In an instant, their minds were linked. And, in that linking, they all understood what had to be done. Kyouya jumped them to the roof. The stars blazed overhead, guarding them as they began to perform complicated magic the likes of which had not been seen in a millennia.

Tamaki raised his hands and began to construct a crystal dome. His fingers danced through the air as crystals flew about in a symphony. They resonated with a music all their own; a music only he could hear. This dome had to be specific. It had to block all outside magic from sensing them while keeping the magic within contained. It also had to stop any and all threats from coming through from the other side. It required precise balance and a thick structure programmed to only allow the three of them access in or out. The synchronization of their different magical signatures with the resonation of the crystals would be hard enough. He would have to maintain this flow until they successfully retrieved Jadeite.

Seiya and Kyouya stood within the confines of the nearly-completed dome. Seiya opened his mind up to the stars, allowing them to guide him through the celestial regions. They would guide him into the realm of death. He let the images he saw within his mind pass to Kyouya, who was already starting the process of disturbing the gate that separated life from death. They all knew that none of them could force Jadeite through. The ability to bestow life—either wanted or unwanted—belonged to Jadeite and to Endymion, and even then, Jadeite could only reincarnate a body; Endymion was the one who truly breathed in a new life to the returned. Thus, they would have to coax Jadeite back into life willingly if he was to truly return to them.

Shadows mixed at their feet like a churning pool of nothingness. "It's ready," Kyouya said.

"Very well." Seiya's mind was in sync with the stars. They were ready to guide him. Shoulders set, Seiya leapt into the churning pool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hot, dry, stagnant air met him. He found himself standing on an outcropping of red rocks that stood over a still black lake. The sky over head was blue, yes, but unnaturally so. There was no sun to give the world hue. It was all, simply, there.

For the first landscape he could truly see, Seiya was left disappointed at it all. He was in spirit form, thus he could see, but the land between life and death was certainly bleak. The sooner he found Jadeite, the better.

He opened his senses, allowing his magic to flow through him and out over the landscape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something brushed his consciousness. Jadeite stirred a bit. What was that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seiya felt a response. He turned, slightly taken aback at where his magic was leading him. He walked to the edge of the outcropping and knelt down, his long chestnut locks falling around his face like a canopy as he gazed down at the pitch-black water below. "Jadeite?" he called tentatively.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jadeite looked up through the water, only just able to see beyond the veil. Someone was looking down at him. The magic brushed his mind again. He knew his signature, but how could it be? They were dead.

"Jadeite?" The voice came through weak and distorted, but it was his!

In a flash of joy that he could not suppress, Jadeite felt himself floating to the surface. "Nephrite?" he asked as he stopped just under the boundary.

Seiya's heart constricted at the sight of his long lost brother. "Jadeite!"

"Is it really you?" Jadeite asked. Images of the false Nephrite surfaced in his mind, causing him to doubt his eyes. This could be a trick.

"Indeed," Metallia whispered. "That could be the other one, here to lure you back into my service."

Jadeite did not want to take that chance. He immediately forced his soul to sink.

"Jadeite, wait!" Seiya cried. "It is me. I'm here!" He reached out with his mind in hopes of reassuring his frightened little brother that it was safe now. That is was ok.

"You will not trick me," Jadeite accused.

Seiya's mind was suddenly swept up in a cacophony of images; images of his clone torturing his brother for days on end. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes. "It is me!" he insisted again. Beyond the fading fire that was his brother's magical signature, he saw the darkness. It was not the darkness of death, oh no; this darkness moved. His stomach rolled at the revolting sensation of her evil rushing over him. He ripped his mind back. "Metallia," he growled.

Red eyes burned in the depths, and an evil chuckle rippled through his mind.

So that was it. Metallia. But how?

"Jadeite," he tried again, calmer. "Please. Listen to me."

Jadeite paused.

"I do not know what she did to you, but I promise you, she cannot, will not, rise with you. She is trapped."

"No," Jadeite whispered. A memory surfaced between them. Seiya watched as the demon tortured him into submission, draining way his memories and replacing them with an empty darkness. He saw the once bright soul of the keeper of the Sacred Fires dim as it was surrounded by putrid magic. Then, he understood. Metallia had linked her life force to that of his. He believed himself to be trapped as well.

"But…" But Jadeite could sever that tie. He had the ability to do it. Had he forgotten? "Jadeite! Fight her!" he pleaded. "You are stronger than her!"

Jadeite barked a bitter laugh. "Go away, phantom. I will not listen to your lies." The darkness pulled in around him.

"Jadeite! Jadeite!" Seiya called over and over again, but he knew he would not reach him. Jadeite had cut their connection and refused to acknowledge him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seiya broke through the churning pull with a strangled gasp. Kyouya grabbed his hand and helped him out, asking, "What happened?"

"Metallia," he gasped as he slumped onto the ground at the pool's edge. "That demon witch! She's the reason he won't return. She's linked her life force to his and has convinced him that, should he reincarnate, she will return with him. I saw it in the very make up of his soul. His fears are keeping him bound to her will. Either he will remain in shadow, or he will, eventually, give into her again. His mind is weak from being under her sway this long. If we don't get through to him…"

"Understood." Kyouya helped Seiya to his feet. "Let me talk to him."

Seiya nodded. "I will take your place and keep the portal open. Open your mind to the stars; they will guide you."

Kyouya stepped into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was not the clone," Metallia hissed as she wrapped around him. "Did you know? Your brother's died on Terra. Would they not reincarnate alongside your liege?"

No. If they had, they would not have left him defenseless against the Dark Kingdom. They would not have let him put their Prince in danger. They would not have left him in the darkness…would they?

"Your brothers did not rescue you in the past. Why would they now?"

Jadeite tried to block out her words, but they resounded with the doubt already raging in his heart. Oh, how he wanted to fade if only to escape this torment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyouya stood on the rocks, his magic flowing out, forging a path between him and Jadeite. He felt the connection complete itself, and in that moment, he latched onto a memory that he prayed would wake Jadeite and thrust it through the link.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The world around him distorted as a foreign magic invaded his mind. He watched through another's eyes as the memory played out.

_The village was burning He tightened his grip on his mount's reigns. It stomped its hoof nervously, yet, with his urging, it moved on. Endymion was determined to pass, thus they would pass. _

_Suddenly, their train came to a halt. Standing only a few feet before them as a young boy with wild blond hair and blue eyes alight with insanity. Tears carved paths through the cinders straining his tan complexion. Fire burned in his clenched fists. _

_He reached for his sword and moved his horse next to Endymion's, yet the boy Prince held up his hand, signaling for him to move back. Kunzite followed orders, though reluctant to do so. He remained a few paces back; his hand remained on his sword. Tanzanite and Nephrite both moved their mounts closer. _

_The wild boy breathed in a few, deep, ragged breaths. And then he struck._

_The horses reared._

_Kunzite unsheathed his sword as he tried to get his mount under control, but it was too late._

_The boy leapt into the air, releasing an unearthly howl. It was one of the deepest pain, outrage, and loneliness; so strange to be coming from the lips of such a young boy. The fire roared in his hands as he reached for Endymion._

_Endymion withdrew the Golden Crystal. Its light bathed the area in a cleansing stream of gold. He drank it in greedily, forgetting for a moment, that they were under attack. _

_The boy froze in his charge, his hands outstretched, his breathing ragged, and yet, he did not strike. Endymion slid from his saddle, the Crystal still pulsing in his hands, as he approached the boy. _

_That was when he saw it. The flaring red symbol that seemed to struggle against another power as it pulsed in time with the power of the Crystal. Kunzite could not believe it. This boy was the fourth and final member. He was the Shittenou of the South._

_Endymion stopped before the boy. _

_The fire slowly died. The boy's tears began to fall fresh and new. He trembled where he stood as the red light won its battle and blazed true on his forehead. Then, he collapsed into the Prince's arms, sobbing, crying out, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" over and over and over again. _

"Endymion…" Jadeite breathed with reverence.

"You were always safe when he was near," Kyouya whispered over the link.

Jadeite turned to the surface. "Kunzite…"

Kyouya gazed into the darkness, hearing his brother but not seeing him. "Why do you linger here when you know where your place truly lie's?"

_Without a word, the three began to douse the flames consuming the grass huts. Endymion remained kneeling in the dust, holding the mysterious boy. A man with short, sun-bleached hair approached. He was the Chief of the Southern Villages. Kunzite half listened as he sucked fire into the shadows. _

_Tanzanite's magic flared to his left. He watched as the young blond crystallized the flames covering five huts. With a flick of his wrist, the crystal shattered. And then he toppled off of his horse onto the ground. _

_Before any of them could move to help him, the mysterious boy—Ko, that was what the Chief said his name was—was at his side. He formed a small fire on the tip of his finger. _

_Kunzite kicked his horse into a swift trot. "Halt!" he cried. _

_Ko did not listen. He pressed the fire into Tanzanite's forehead. Kunzite expected to hear Tanzanite cry out in pain at any moment, but it did not happen. Instead, the young Shittenou sat up and rubbed his head, moaning of a head ache. Kunzite jumped down and inspected him. There were no burn marks. He looked at Ko, confused. "What did you do?"_

_Ko shrugged and looked away. "He exhausted his magic," he muttered. He stood and dusted off his knees. "Only a moron does that."_

_"Hey!" Tanzanite exclaimed. _

_Kunzite bit back a laugh. Who was this boy?_

_The sun reflected off a strange medallion hanging around his neck that bounced against his bare chest as he walked away._

"You are a member of the Sacred Order, the chosen keeper of the Sacred Fires," Kyouya said, feeling the connection grow in strength. He hoped that meant he was getting through to him. "And, more importantly, you are our brother. Please come back."

"Brother?" Jadeite whispered, sounding, for the first time, confused by the word. There was a long period of silence before Jadeite spoke again. "How long have you been alive, brother?"

Kyouya was taken a back by the question. "Twenty years in this life."

So, it was true…anger flared up within him. "Why didn't you come find me?" he asked in a dangerously soft tone.

Shock rippled through Kyouya's soul. Why was he asking this? He was here now.

Jadeite's anger roared through the link as he accused, "And why didn't you protect Endymion from _me_?!"

Fire surged through the link, exploding in Kyouya's mind, releasing image after image of Jadeite attacking Tuxedo Kamen, nearly killing him time and again, and finally driving him into the sea and laughing triumphantly as blood marked his final resting place.

"_You_ didn't protect him!" Jadeite accused. "Do NOT preach at me when you've failed to protect him!"

The fire grew in strength, throwing Kyouya from the rock, out of the boundary lands, and through the crystal dome that concealed their doings from the unsuspecting world. He skid across the concrete rooftop, his clothes singed and smelling like smoke. Tamaki and Seiya were at his side before he could clear his head.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked.

"He's mad at us," Kyouya said in a tone lashed with regret as he pressed a hand against his throbbing head. "I reminded him of his place by Endymion's side, but he turned it against me, accusing me of not protecting Endymion from him when the Dark Kingdom attacked in this lifetime."

"That is unfair," Seiya mused, feeling hurt and yet guilty at the same time. Not having his memory was no excuse.

Kyouya dropped his head as he said, "He also thinks we abandoned him to Metallia."

"What?" Tamaki breathed.

"That's absurd!" Seiya snapped, losing his cool for the first time since he had returned to them. "We tried to find him! Did you explain that to him?"

"I didn't have time," Kyouya confessed. "He threw me out."

"Damn it!" Seiya stood and ran an agitated hand through his hair. "The Sun is going to rise any minute now. We are running out of time!"

"And options," Kyouya thought aloud. "If his loyalty to Endymion couldn't reach him, what will?"

"Tamaki!"

"Tamaki?" Kyouya looked up, about to ask how Tamaki would succeed, when he saw the reason for Seiya's outburst.

Tamaki was disappearing through the dome.

A/N: Oh no! Next chapter! Quick! heehee...


	10. Can You Forgive Me?

Here Without You

Here Without You

Chapter Ten: Can You Forgive Me?

By: Jecir

"No!" Kyouya cried as he and Seiya raced after him. "Tamaki, stop! It's too dangerous! Don't go down there! Tamaki!"

The young man ignored them. He dove into the churning pool without a second thought.

Kyouya and Seiya stopped at the edge. "Idiot! Impulsive idiot!" Kyouya growled.

"I need to take his place," Seiya groaned. "And you need to keep the gate open. Once the sun is up, that is it. The gate closes until tomorrow, sealing everyone in and out."

Meaning neither of them could follow him without risking having the gate close.

"We'll just have to trust in him. Hopefully, he is smart enough not to linger."

"Hopefully." Kyouya took a deep breath and let it out in a long, slow exhalation. "Ok. Let's do this."

Seiya took his place outside the dome. The first rays of light were already peeking over the horizon. Kyouya linked himself once more with the shadows. And they waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamaki stumbled as his feet hit the ground. He took a quick look around to get his bearings and allow his senses to pinpoint where he needed to be. His search came back with one direction. Tamaki ran to the water's edge and hit his knees, his fingers gripping the rock with white knuckled resolve as he screamed, "Jadeite!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His name echoed around him. Jadeite looked up, shocked at the voice he was hearing. They would not have allowed _him_ to come here. It was too dangerous. What was Kunzite thinking?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rock bit into his clenched fingers. Tears dripped to the ground. Tamaki tried to steady his voice. "Jadeite. Please come back. Please."

A tears slipped from his nose into the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, poor boy," Metallia mocked. "He is crying."

Jadeite ignored her. What did the fool think he could achieve by coming here? He forced himself to the surface's edge. "Tanzanite."

Tamaki's eyes snapped open. "Jadeite!" he cried in a strangled voice.

"Idiot!" Jadeite snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Jadeite replied. "Fine. Leave. It is too dangerous for you to be here."

"No," Tamaki forced out, shaking his head and gritting his teeth against the sobs rising in his throat.

"Stop crying!" Jadeite exclaimed. "It's not manly!"

"I'm sorry!"

"And stop apologizing!"

"I'm sorry…" His voice trailed off as the tears fell freely. "I'm so sorry."

The depth of sorrow in his voice caused Jadeite to pause. His brother was not apologizing for making him mad. Then…what?

"I'm so sorry!" he cried again. "I…I tried to find you! I did! I really did!"

His words drove deep into Jadeite's heart. "What…did you say?"

"I looked for you every day…every single day…I didn't give up! But I…I…" A sob broke him off. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't find you!"

_"If anything happens to you, I will be able to find you and send help."_

Jadeite tried to blink away the memory of the last morning he had seen his brother. The fear of failure…the fear of success…the fear of the unknown had all etched that moment into his mind. Yet, he had remained confident. He had said…

_"I will be fine, little brother."_

Little brother…

_"I am not little!" Tanzanite snapped. _

_"You are," Jadeite replied as they rode through the woods, heading for their new home at the Golden Palace._

_"You and I are the same age!" the enraged Northern said. "_And_ I am taller than you!"_

_"I was born six full months before you. That makes me older and you, little brother." Jadeite grinned cockily._

_"He is right, Tanzanite," Endymion called from the head of the line. _

_"Thank you, Master."_

_"No!" Tanzanite protested. "Nephrite, prove him wrong!"_

_"Well, logically speaking, his is correct in saying you are the youngest, for you were born last, even if be a few months," Nephrite computed easily._

_"We must not forget how much you complain," Jadeite said in a voice that mocked intellect._

_"Indeed," Kunzite joined in. "You certainly act like a little brother."_

_The four laughed at that. Tanzanite scowled darkly._

_"It is settled," Endymion proclaimed. "Tanzanite is our little brother."_

_"Gah!"_

"Yes, your little brother." Metallia raised her ugly head. "The weakest Shittenou. The one who boasted of having eyes all over the planet. He could not find you. He _left_ you. Alone. All Alone."

Her dark words moved over his mind, but they did not have the same sway as before.

"Tanzanite," Jadeite whispered in what he hoped was a soothing sort of way. He had never been good at calming the younger one down. Nephrite had been good at it. Where was he when he needed him?

_"Jadeite," Nephrite chided. "You should not be so harsh with him."_

_Jadeite crossed his arms. "It is not my fault he is such a baby."_

_"Say that again!" Tanzanite snapped through his tears. _

_"Baby!" _

_"Jerk!"_

_They lunged at each other, fists held high, but Nephrite caught them in a psychic net. Shaking his head, he said, "Laps. Both of you."_

"It was not your fault," he said.

"It was! I sent you on that mission! It was my idea!"

"It was," Metallia whispered.

"No!" Jadeite insisted. "You tried! I know you did!"

The tracking crystal surfaced in his mind.

_"We could have used this that time we got lost in the rose maze. Do you remember that?"_

Yes, he remembered that.

_"We are lost," Tanzanite whined._

_"We are not!" Jadeite snapped for the hundredth time. "We just have to keep going left."_

_"You go right when lost, flameo!"_

_"Do not call me that!" _

_"Flameo!"_

_"Cry baby!" _

_They glared at each other. _

_Turning left, they met another dead end. _

_"This is all your fault!" Tanzanite growled. "If you hadn't wanted to skip training today…"_

_"No one twisted your arm!" Jadeite shot back. "Anyway, I didn't see you jumping for joy when we found out Commander Adama was taking over our training. So let's just stop pointing fingers and find a way out of here. Come on."_

_"Fine."_

Jadeite couldn't help the smile that broke out over his face at the memory. They had remained lost well into the night, only to be found by Commander Adama, who had waited for them for the sole reason of making sure they got their training in before bed.

"But it wasn't good enough," Tamaki's melancholy voice brought him back into the moment. "I failed to find you. I couldn't protect Endymion…in this life or the last. And the Silver Millennium fell…"

Metallia chuckled a dark sort of chuckled.

Horror shot through Jadeite as he realized what she was about to do. "Tanzanite!"

Metallia shot up to the surface, feeding off of the pain coming from his brother's heart.

Jadeite reached within for the fires that burned away all darkness and threw them out in a powerful wave. Metallia shrieked and retreated into the shadows. She was not defeated, however. She _would_ try again.

"Tanzanite, you need to get away from here!"

Tamaki shook his head. "Not unless you come with me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was rising.

"Come on, Tamaki, come on!" Kyouya growled. He could feel the gate between worlds straining against his magic, gaining power from the dawning of a new day. He would not be able to hold the portal open much longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I cannot!" Jadeite said in exasperation. "I have to stay here. If I reincarnate, Metallia will return with me!"

"I don't care!" Tamaki cried. "What is the point of world peace if you aren't here with us to enjoy it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seiya dropped the dome and linked his magic to Kyouya's. They poured everything they had into keeping the gate open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You do not understand," Jadeite scolded. "It nearly cost Sailor Moon her life to defeat Metallia! It cost the Scouts their lives! You want to release her evil again?"

"I want you to stay with us!" Tamaki yelled. The passion in his words drained him as he said, "I want you to trust us. If we work together we can defeat her. If we must, to get you back, we'll fight Satan himself! And win!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The world awoke to the dawn. The gate began to slip out of their grasp.

"Tamaki!" Seiya called desperately. He would _not_ lose both of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I refuse to return to Endymion with just the three of us," Tamaki vowed. "We are the Shittenou. The _Four_ Kings. Not the three." Voice and body both trembling from the strain of it all, Tamaki reached down to the black water. "Please, Jadeite."

Jadeite looked up at the outstretched hand.

"Please come back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Come back to me!"_

The command rushed through the hearts and souls of four men as their world was suddenly consumed with gold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is this?" Seiya breathed.

Kyouya closed his eyes and drank in the familiar magic with relish.

Tamaki turned from the pool, eyes going wide and a smile breaking over his face. "Endymion?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wave after wave rippled from the Golden Crystal. Mamoru held it high over his head, his energy flowing in, through, and out of the Crystal, carrying his command across the nations. He would not stop until they were back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Golden Magic washed through the portal into the Boundary Lands in powerful pulses that pulled at his heart.

And in that moment, all his fears, all his inhibitions, all doubts about the past, all memories of his sins, all concerns of Metallia…they all melted away in the wake of one resounding thought.

"That bastard is going to exhaust his magic!"

Jadeite grabbed the edge of the rocks and hauled himself out of the darkness just as another wave was passing over them. He disappeared in a burst of fire, never seeing nor hearing Metallia's screams as she sank into the depths of death, never to return.

A.N.: Sorry about the long wait, everyone. Life happened. What can I say. I hope these two chapters made it a little easier for you to forgive me. I will do all in my power to get the next chapter out much faster. Until then!

Jecir.


	11. Band of Brothers

A.N.: It was recently brought to my attention that there is an excess of typos in this story. I want to formally apologize to anyone who is offended by that fact. I do have a Beta, but she tends to get so wrapped up in the actual events of the tale that she tends to miss a few here or there. Admittedly, it was particularly bad in the last two chapters, and for that, I am sorry. But, I am truly grateful to everyone who has stuck with this story despite the multiple eyesores known as typos. For anyone who has written a story that consumes one's attention so very thoroughly as this one, you understand the sad truth that typos come with the territory. Nonetheless, I have been extra careful to catch them this time in a continued effort not to offend anyone's sense of writing morality. So, without further ado, "Here Without You" chapter 11 with as few typos as possible.

Jecir

Here Without You

Chapter 11: Band of Brothers

By: Jecir

_"What did the doctor say?"_

_Kunzite let the door slam behind him as he took his rightful place by Endymion's side. Arms crossed and a scowl firmly in place, the young Shittenou reported in a cold tone, "Congratulations, master. You have a cold."_

_Endymion groaned and pulled the covers over his head._

_Jadeite laughed. "Way to go, master!"_

_"It is not funny, Jadeite!" Tanzanite chided as he sat on the end of the bed. "There is no cure for a cold."_

_"Exactly!" Jadeite howled through peals of laughter. He straightened as best he could and adopted a formal tone as he continued. "The one chosen by the heart of Terra and gifted with the strongest healing magic in the entire universe caught a cold!" He nearly fell over laughing._

_Kunzite shot him a disapproving look. "The doctor says you will have to remain in bed until the fever has run its course."_

_"Look on the bright side, master," Tanzanite said. He summoned a crystal flute with the wave of his hand and gave it a test toot. "You are not required to attend class until then."_

_Endymion gave a weak smile. "That may be the only good thing about this." He forced himself into a sitting position. "I wanted to start training with you guys this week!" _

_"Why?" Jadeite asked as he flopped onto the end of the bed opposite of Tanzanite. _

_"Yeah," Tanzanite added. "Commander Adama is the worst!" He started to play a Terrain lullaby._

_"I do not care," Endymion whined. "My father finally agreed to allow me train with you." He slumped back against his pillows. "Then I could spend all my time with you guys instead of with those stuffy advisors." Turning his best puppy-dog pout to his best friend, Endymion asked, "Do you think you could tell Adama that I am feeling much better and should be allowed to start my training tomorrow?"_

_Kunzite looked uneasy. He was never good at telling Endymion "No."_

_Nephrite noticed the look and came to his rescue. "If you are feeling that much better, let us help you to not fall behind in your studies." He pulled a rather thick tome from the book shelf and opened it, saying, "You are already too far behind in the study of inner kingdom politics. Now, we will start with the Treaty of King Mesena in the year 53 After the First Dark Era."_

_"Oh…um…" Endymion released an over dramatic groan and rolled over. "I am so very tired."_

_Jadeite and Tanzanite laughed at the antics of their Prince while Nephrite scowled and put the book away. "Very well. Get some rest, master."_

_"And while you sleep, I'll draw the fever out so you can get your wish," Jadeite promised as he crawled up to his ill leader and pressed his hand against his clammy forehead._

_Nephrite frowned disapprovingly. "You cannot simply draw out a fever. It is not within your magical jurisdiction."_

_"Oh please," Jadeite muttered with a roll of his eyes. "What is the point of having magic if you do not take a few risks?"_

_"And if this risk entails a high percentage of you burning him alive?"_

_Jadeite paused. "Um…well…that will not happen."_

_Endymion shot a pleading look at Kunzite. He did not want to be burned alive. Kunzite grabbed Jadeite's wrist. "Enough," he commanded. "Out, everyone. Let him rest."_

_Jadeite frowned. "Fine." He sat back and crossed his arms. "Stingy."_

_"Out."_

_"No!" They stopped in their various states of retreating. Endymion had latched onto Kunzite's sleeve, an embarrassed flush covering his already pale cheeks. In a shy voice, he stuttered, "Stay, please?"_

_The four exchanged looks. Nephrite smiled and shook his head. "Of course, master." He retrieved the book from the shelf and sat at Endymion's desk to read. Kunzite pulled a chair up to the bed and sat with his arms crossed. Tanzanite and Jadeite reclaimed their spots on the bed._

_Endymion sank lower into the safety of his sheets and smiled. "Thanks, guys."_

_"We will stay with you for as long as you desire," Kunzite promised._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"As long as you desire…" _

A phantom smile drifted over Mamoru's face. The memory was so powerful; it filled him to overflowing with longing and determination. He forced more of his energy into the Golden Crystal, which released his call in pulsing waves. Over and over again, it flowed out over the city to the country and beyond. And with each wave went a large portion of his power.

He could not sustain this state for much longer. His arms trembled, and his knees grew weak. Sweat broke out over his body, freezing him even in the warm morning light. He was exhausting his magic, he knew, but he had to keep it up, for just a little longer. He _had_ to.

Pain shot through his body. He gasped; his arms dropping and his form shifting back. His magic was spent.

Mamoru unwillingly slipped into unconsciousness, never once sensing the surge of magic responding to his or feeling the strong arms that caught him as he fell.

"Master!" Kyouya quickly yet gently lowered him to the roof.

Jadeite was by his side within a heart beat, the remnants of his reincarnating fires dwindling in the wind as he pressed his hands against his master's chest.

"Is he still breathing?!" Tamaki asked desperately as he and Seiya ran through the rippling remains of a sky light.

Kyouya checked his pulse. "He's alive. And breathing."

Jadeite laid one hand over Mamoru's hearts and another over his eyes and closed his eyes in concentration. A moment later, he said, "He's exhausted his magic. Moron! He could have died! We need to move him someplace safe where he can rest."

"Let's take him back to Kyouya's," Tamaki suggested.

Jadeite shook his head. "We shouldn't move him far. Too much magical exposure might cause more damage." Looking around, he wondered, "Why was he up here?"

"He lives here," Seiya confirmed.

None thought to question how he knew that. Kyouya reached into his pockets and found a set of keys but no wallet. "How do we know which place is his?"

Seiya knelt down and touched on finger to his liege's forehead. His search was quick. "Apartment 423A. Two floors down." He projected the image into Kyouya's mind.

"Got it." They huddled around the silver-haired leader as he began to gather the shadows around them. He would have to make this in one, quick jump. Any more would be a risk. Latching firmly onto the image of the apartment, he dropped them through the portal.

They landed in a well furnished bed room. Kyouya and Seiya laid Mamoru on the bed and covered him with a blanket. Jadeite knelt on the other side.

"What are you doing?" Tamaki panted.

"You cannot draw out the fever," Seiya said in a half-joking tone.

Jadeite shot him a look at could be interpreted so many ways. It said "I know that!" in both a sharp and a sorrowful way and "Thank you" in a regretful way. "I am going to accelerate his magical regeneration. That _is _within my magical jurisdiction, and it will not hurt him. Promise."

Seiya gripped Jadeite's shoulder, drawing his eyes. With a kind smile, Seiya said, "We know you'd never intentionally hurt him."

Jadeite's eyes slowly widened. The depth of meaning behind his words…it left him breathless and a little shaken. "How…but…" he stammered, trying to come to grips with what just happened. In that one moment, his brothers were offering him their forgiveness. They each watched him with a smile that made it hard for him to hold onto his own disbelief. Soon, he was smiling too.

"Quit stammering," Kyouya finally said. "Get to work."

"Yes, sir," Jadeite said. He turned back to Mamoru and closed his eyes. Soon the room hummed with the familiar power of the Phoenix Lord, finally returned to the world.

"Hey, look at this!" Tamaki exclaimed. He had found a picture sitting on the dresser draw. He picked it up to get a better look. It was a group shot. He did not recognize most of the people in the picture, but the petite girl with blue hair stood out. Turning, he said excitedly, "It's the Senshi!"

That drew everyone's attention. He sat on the bed so the others could see. "Look? It's got to be them! See?"

Though he expected it, the feeling of Seiya's magic infiltrating his mind still caused him to start. The blind psychic drank in the image through his younger brother's eyes, focusing on the tall brunette dressed in the navy blue and white school uniform trimmed with a burgundy sailor's collar. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail that fell past her shoulders. Her green eyes danced with laughter as she stood with her friends.

"Mars is wearing a particularly short skirt," Tamaki said in a mock-observational tone he knew would get under Jadeite's skin.

Jadeite visibly flinched at the imagery.

Tamaki smirked. "I wonder if she is trying to impress the three older men in this shot."

That did it. Jadeite dropped Mamoru's hand and lunged for the picture. Tamaki tumbled back off the bed in his attempts to keep it out of reach.

"Give me that picture!" Jadeite demanded as he dove over the bed. Tamaki jumped up and danced out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "Hm…she is definitely making eyes at the tall brunette. Looks like you got replaced!"

"Take that back!" Jadeite tackled Tamaki from behind. The two fell onto the hardwood floor of the living room and proceeded to wrestle for possession of the picture.

"Stop it!" Seiya called after them. "You are going to wake him up!"

They ignored him. Jadeite soon gained the upper hand when he landed an elbow into Tamaki's stomach. The young blond was temporarily immobilized by the blow, allowing Jadeite to wrench the picture from his grasp.

"Cheater," Tamaki growled as he curled in on himself.

Jadeite stood, ran a quick hand through his hair, and looked down. Mars was standing protectively next to her princess, dressed in a drab grey uniform that was, indeed, quite short and showing a good portion of her long legs; she had one hand one her princess's arm and was no where near the three effeminate young man posing in the back of the group photo. He glared at the laughing Tamaki before he stalked back into the bedroom.

"Got you!" Tamaki called.

Jadeite growled something in Old Terrain as he threw the picture onto the bed and resumed his spell.

Kyouya shook his head. Some things never changed. His eyes drifted over the picture. One blue eye looked up at him through a wink and a smile. She was holding onto Mercury's petite shoulders, posing in a way that was completely unlike her. It made his heart flutter to see her so relaxed. A lot must have changed between lives for her to let go so much. He resisted the urge to run his fingers over the glass. Her hair was tied back by one red ribbon. He smiled, a memory drifting over his consciousness.

"_You are wearing your hair down," he commented lightly as he stood next to her, keeping a sharp eye on his liege as the young ruler escorted his lady through the gardens. _

_Venus's spine stiffened and her eyes hardened with pride. "Do not presume you had anything to do with that decision."_

_He stifled a smirk. "Of course, my lady."_

"Hello, my love." Tamaki flopped back onto the bed, the picture once again in his hands. He dropped a short kiss over Mercury. "Did you miss me? I missed you! Don't you worry your cute blue head about it anymore. I'll be back soon to hold you and kiss you and—"

"And then we can do each other's nails!" Jadeite snarled a little too bitterly.

Tamaki shot a dirty look at Jadeite. "Party pooper can't take a joke." He looked at the group shot for a few long moments, his face contorting into a weird sort of confusion. "Is that a guy?" He turned it around and pointed to the tall blond in the outdated, tan blazer.

Seiya leaned down to get a better look. "No," he concluded. "I believe that is Uranus."

Tamaki turned the picture around. "Oh. There was a Sailor Uranus?"

Seiya nodded. "The aquamarine one is Sailor Neptune. The tall one with the dark green hair is Sailor Pluto, and the purple-haired child is Sailor Saturn."

"Huh. And what about the guys?"

"You mean the alien transvestites?"

Tamaki looked up with wide eyes. "No! Are you serious?"

Seiya nodded. "They are alien transvestites. They transform into female Sailor Soldiers."

Tamaki gagged and dropped the picture like it had suddenly burned him. "Oh, master!" he lamented, turning his traumatized face to his slumbering Lord. "Why did you not summon us sooner? We could have saved you from this overdose of weirdness and estrogen!"

"That explains the pink shirt," Kyouya commented.

"I know!" Tamaki groaned over dramatically. "Any longer without us, and he might as well have become Endymiona, Sailor Scout of Terra! Tiara and all!" Sitting up quickly, he summoned a crystal flute to his hands. "I will fix that! Do not worry, master, the testosterone is here!" He began to tune his flute, wincing after a few shaky notes. "Wow, it's been forever since I've played this."

"So very manly," Jadeite muttered.

"This coming from the one who draws fevers out with fire," Seiya observed as he scanned the medical books lined up on the far wall.

"I am not drawing out a fever!" Jadeite snapped. "And what did that have to do with anything? I am recharging his magic. Get it right."

Seiya selected the thickest book and opened it to the middle. "You should not mess with a dwindling magic. It is dangerous." His tone was disinterested and boarder lining boredom.

"I am the Keeper of the Sacred Fires of Terra," Jadeite growled. "I can do whatever I want with his magic!"

"Gentlemen." Kyouya silenced them with that one word. He nodded to Mamoru. "He's awake."

All eyes locked onto the figure sitting on the bed. Blue eyes stared at them, confusion and disbelief burning in the depths of his gaze. Tamaki immediately got off the bed. Seiya reshelved the book with a guilty flush. Jadeite scooted back as quickly as possible. And Kyouya simply turned to face him. They watched him, not certain of what to do. In that moment, doubt assaulted them. Perhaps they had been wrong in assuming he had been expecting them. Maybe he had not wanted them back at all. Perhaps they should leave.

The apartment door opened.

"Mamo-chan!" cried a high-pitched voice. Bags dropped onto the floor and keys jangled onto a table as high-healed footsteps echoed through the apartment, coming closer with each tense second. "Baby? I felt your magic! Is everything all right?"

A pale face passed over the threshold, topped with two buns tailed with fluttering ponytails. Blue eyes blinked in confusion at the scene before her. The air filled with tension.

And then the Moon Princess squealed.

"It's you!" she shrieked, launching herself at Tamaki with open arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hung there for a second. "I can't believe it! You're actually here!" She pulled back only to trap Tamaki's startled face in her hands and plant a quick kiss on his nose. "Tanzanite! And Nephrite!" She danced over to Seiya and pulled him into a big hug, laughing as she did. "I prayed every night for years that you would come back! And now you're here! Kunzite!" The stoic police officer smiled brightly at the Moon Princess and graciously accepted her hug. "Oh, Mina's gonna be so happy to see you. You don't even know!"

Then, her innocent eyes found him. Jadeite swallowed nervously as the girl he had attempted to kill time and again stared at him. Slowly, ever so slowly, she crossed the room to kneel before him. He could feel the sweat trailing down his face. If she lashed out at him, he would understand. If she demanded he leave, he would. If she wanted him to die, he would commit seppuku right then and there.

"Jadeite?" she whispered.

He waited.

Tears welled into her eyes as she hugged him the hardest. "I'm so glad you're here," she whispered with great conviction.

He melted into her forgiveness. "Please forgive me, your majesty," he whispered through choked sobs.

She pulled away and placed one hand against his warm cheek. "There is nothing to forgive."

She finally turned to her lover, who, through the whole exchange, remained frozen on the bed. "Mamoru," she said, her smile brighter than the Sun, "They came back."

Mamoru slowly took in everyone in the room with wide eyes. He did not want to believe what he saw. He stopped at Kunzite, no longer able to hold back the tears that were welling in his eyes. Breath coming out in short gasps, he whispered in a trembling voice, "Where have you been?"

Kyouya pulled his master into a protective embrace, his face buried in the tousled black hair that still smelled like damp forest, and breathed out, "I am sorry, master."

Mamoru cried unabashedly in front of the four he had wanted nothing more than to find for the entirety of his life. Throughout his journey, he had thought that his heart longed solely for the mysterious princess haunting his dreams. It was the reason he had searched so long and so desperately for her; willing to lose his life in the pursuit if it meant driving away the pain once and for all. Yet, when he had finally found her, the pain had lingered. It had lessened, yes, but it never faded. When his memories had truly been restored to him, he knew why. His heart had not simply been shared with one, but with five. Each one of the men here with him now had held a piece of him that he could never have reclaimed. They were back. They were truly back!

"But how?" he asked as he pulled away, his face stained with tears. "I didn't sense _anything_…when the spell was over…" He looked at them, desperate for an answer.

"We were never gone," Kunzite explained.

"I was," Jadeite said in an attempt to lighten the mood. However, it only served to remind them why, effectively dampening the mood. Lowering his head, he continued, "But that doesn't matter. I am here now." The last was said with firm resolve.

"Still unbalanced," Seiya half-whispered to Tamaki.

Tamaki laughed and half-whispered his reply. "I, for one, don't like the idea of a mentally unstable person being near my liege."

The hurt that flashed through Jadeite's eyes made it clear that it was still too early to tease that part of his memory. Tamaki and Seiya both looked away, contrite. "I'm fine!" Jadeite protested weakly. "The Crystal set everything right!" He bowed low to Mamoru, his voice and manner the vision of contrition. "You saved me, master. Thank you."

Mamoru sat agape at the display. He had most certainly missed something important. He looked to Kunzite for an explanation.

"Tamaki." He pointed to Tanzanite. "Seiya." He indicated Nephrite, who gave a short nod. "And myself were reincarnated after the fall of the Silver Millennium. For reasons we do not know, we lived without our memories up until two weeks ago, when your magic summoned us."

_The day I released the secret memories of Terra,_ Mamoru thought. He glanced at his wife. She was grinning a knowing sort of grin. He returned it, passing along his thanks through his eyes.

"We spent the last few weeks searching for you. But, before we could, we needed to save Jadeite from his own stubbornness." Kyouya shot a look at the still bowing Shittenou. Jadeite clenched his fists but did not say anything. "We were all able to return to you due to your summons this morning."

"And not a moment too soon!" Tamaki cut in. "Seriously, master!" Pushing past Kyouya, he sat next to Mamoru and thrust the picture in his face. "Why pink? What possessed you to wear pink?"

Mamoru blushed in embarrassment. He had no real answer to that. Instead, he said, "Please stop calling me "Master". My name is Chiba Mamoru. I am not the Prince of the Earth anymore."

"On the contrary, sire," Seiya said, adding the honorific just to spite him. "According to the Stars, you are still destined to rule the planet as King in the future. Thus, you remain a prince. But, as it is your will, we will call you Mamoru."

"Thank you," he said, relieved.

"And I'm Usagi!" Usagi chimed in. "We're married now!" She showed them her ring. "I wish you guys could have been there! Oo! I got it!" She jumped onto the bed and threw her arms around her husband. "Let's get married again so they can be in the wedding!"

"That won't be necessary, Usagi-chan," Tamaki said with a wave of his hand.

Usagi pouted, but her sorrow was short lived. "Who's hungry?" she asked suddenly, bouncing off the bed and hurrying out the door, saying, "I need to go to the store, of course, but we can whip up some noodles or maybe order out!"

Kyouya sent one more smile down at his master. "I'm Kyouya," he said. "And I think I will go help your wife." He walked out of the room.

"I believe I shall let you sleep," Seiya said. "Come along, Tamaki."

"Ah man!" Tamaki groaned but obeyed. The door shut behind him, leaving Mamoru alone with Jadeite.

The blond Shittenou had not moved from his kneeling position; his head remained down in contrition. "Master," he whispered, not certain what to say. How could he apologize for all he had done? For breaking the vows he had made as a child? For betraying the trust his liege had so confidently bestowed on him?

_He sat with his kneels pulled to his chest in front of the wooden cross marking his mother's grave. The salty sea breeze ruffled his hair, bringing with it the sound of the waves and the call of seagulls. The sand was hot beneath his feet. The Sun was high overhead, but the day was moderately cool. There was a storm coming from the north. Grey clouds already dotted the sky. In all of this, he sat alone, trying to figure out what to do. _

_"Ko?" Prince Endymion, the mysterious boy he had tried to kill, sat next to him. _

_Ko did not look at him. He knew what the young boy wanted. He had known it the moment he had seen him. Perhaps that was why he tried to kill him. The fire inside his heart refused to be tamed. It did not want to serve this human. But, at the same time, his very core yearned to be part of what the young Prince was offering. He was so confused. He did not know what to do. _

_"You do not want me," he finally said, breaking the silence. "I will destroy you."_

_To his surprise, Endymion laughed. "No, you won't," he said confidently._

_"Are you stupid?" he snapped. "Did you forget that I already tried?"_

_"And you failed," Endymion pointed out. "You won't do it again. I know you won't."_

_Ko rolled his head over to face him. "How do you know?" It was meant as a challenge but came out as a desperate plea. _

_Endymion touched the medallion hanging around his neck. "I know what this means. Helios told me. You are the chosen Keeper of the Sacred Fires. Legend says you are capable of great good and great evil depending on what is around you. When pain is around you, you destroy things. But when love is around you, you are fine." He looked at the cross. "Your mother loved you. The fire kept her alive. But, the people feared you. The fire tried to destroy them." _

_Ko looked longingly at the cross. He missed his mother._

_Endymion summoned the Golden Crystal to his hands. "The Crystal is purity. When you attacked me, you did so because you were threatened by me. But, when the Crystal touched you, it gave you purity and calmed you down. That is how I know you won't hurt me again. Because I want to be your friend, to show you love and kindness and adventure and brotherhood and all the good things in life. The others do too. And I know you want that. You don't want to destroy. You hate it. I saw it on your face."_

_"You presume to know so much," he whispered, a last effort at defiance, but they both know he had lost this battle._

_Endymion smiled and gripped his shoulder. "Just think about it." He stood to go._

_But Ko grabbed his cape, refusing to let him leave. For a few long moments, neither of them spoke. Then, in a strained voice, Ko said, "I will serve you. In every life, I will serve you." He looked over his shoulder, the symbol of the south blazing in a deep red from his forehead. "So, you need to keep your end of the bargain."_

_Endymion smiled. "Always."_

"Master," he tried again. "I…"

"I was captured by Beryl and brainwashed into being her slave," Mamoru said.

"What?" Jadeite could not believe what he had heard. Anger raced through his veins at the news. He wanted to raise the bitch from the dead simply so he could send her back to hell.

But Mamoru's kind blue eyes drove away the anger and the guilt as he looked down at him. "I understand what you must have gone through. And I do not hold any of your actions against you. You have been and always will be my Shittenou."

Tears brimmed in Jadeite's eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. He nodded, unable to speak, overwhelmed by his lord's grace and forgiveness.

Mamoru slipped out of the bed to sit in front of him. He gripped his shoulder in a familiar way, a smile on his face. "You are back. Now, we need to choose a new name for you. All of us have new names. You need one."

Jadeite looked up at him, taken by surprise at the sudden change in topic, and then started to laugh. Mamoru joined in. And healing flowed between them with each peal.

A.N: Promise there is more after this. I am so not done yet!


	12. A Life Less Frightening

AN: Re-uploaded with changes to the ending.

Here Without You

Chapter 12: A Life Less Frightening

By: Jecir

"Jeremy?"

"No."

"Jason?"

"No."

"Jaden?"

"No!"

Tamaki frowned in concentration as he stared intently at the crystal screen hovering in front of him. "Ok, um….oo! How about Josiah!" Jadeite didn't even bother answering that one. He simply picked up a pillow and threw it at his younger brother. Tamaki dodged. "Ok, ok, not that one either. What's next? Jack. Jeffery. Judas? No, not Judas. Uh…oh! This one's cool! Jeremiah!"

"Jeremiah?" Jadeite balked.

"What? It has potential!"

"Potential to be lame," Kyouya muttered as he changed the channel. He did not wish to speak the cliché "180 channels and still there's nothing on!", but he could not stop the irritating thought from passing through his mind as he passed yet another cooking show.

Momaru snickered over his fifth bowl of lo mien. They had been trying for the last three hours to find Jadeite a new name. So far, no go.

"Jed?"

Jadeite shook his head. "I used that name when I went undercover at the Temple."

"How about Jet?"

Jadeite frowned.

"Why do you keep using names that start with a "J"?" Seiya inquired from his seat in the plush arm chair. A stack of medical books sat at his feet. He idly turned the page and focused his unseeing eyes on the text as if the tome held the answer to his question.

Tamaki stretched and linked his hands behind his head. "Well, I figured since his name is Jadeite, a "J" name would work."

"That's stupid," Usagi said off handedly. She blushed when she realized she had said that out loud. "I mean…"

"She's right." Seiya closed his book and set it at the top of the stack. "Saying that his name should start with the same letter as before is about as flawed a logic as I have ever heard. Why not name him Kyle because his name used to be Ko?"

Tamaki looked hopeful at the suggestion, choosing to ignore the degrading of his intelligence and focusing on the new name direction. "I like Kyle."

Jadeite's look said in no uncertain terms that he did not.

"Perhaps we should focus on Japanese names, seeing as he will be living in this country from now on," Kyouya suggested as he came to a channel that specialized in old cartoons. A vaguely familiar theme song came on.

"Holy shit!" Tamaki suddenly exclaimed. Scrambling to his feet, the knocked C.D.T. out of his way as he dove over the couch, stealing the remote from Kyouya's hands before the silver-haired policeman could change the channel. "Ronin Warriors! In the original Japanese!"

"The what?" Kyouya asked, his tone reflecting a sense of sorrowful fear at the knowledge of his little brother's knowing what show this was.

Tamaki's eyes were glued to the screen. "Samurai Troopers," he corrected. "I used to watch this all the time when I was a kid! I wanted to be Ryo of the Wildfire so bad!"

"Wildfire," Momaru muttered thoughtfully as he placed his finished bowl on the coffee table (using up the full stores of his magic certainly built up an appetite) and sat next to Kyouya. His recently restored best friend could see the wheels working behind those midnight blue eyes.

"What are you contemplating, Momaru?" he asked.

"Yes! I love this ep!" Tamaki shouted, pumping his fists into the air. "Kick their asses, Anubis!"

Usagi squinted at the screen. "That's not Anubis!" she exclaimed. "That's Shuten!"

"In the English, Shuten was Anubis and Anubis was Cale," Tamaki explained.

Usagi nodded as if she understood, even though she didn't, and sat next to him on the floor, ready to enjoy the show she had also been a fan of when she was a little girl. Soon, the two blonds were lost in fan-fascination as they cheered on their favorite characters.

Momaru shook his head at the display. Two fan-crazed blonds were bad enough. The thought of three of them made his head hurt. He decided to ignore the issue and focus on something more simplistic. "In the original Japanese, Ryo of the Wildfire is called Sanada Ryu no Rekka. Rekka, when loosely translated, can be interpreted as a wild fire. More precisely, it means something more along the lines of a passionate will that never stops burning. A fire that does not die." A sly smile tweaked his lips. "Does that sound like anyone we know?" Both young men looked at Jadeite, who was leaning against the wall, trying to understand the new fascination with the archaic show.

"Indeed," Kyouya whispered, understanding his master's conclusion.

"It's decided, then," Momaru announced suddenly, drawing everyone's attention. Standing, he pointed to Jadeite and said, "Your new name will be Sanada Ryu."

Jadeite blinked a few times as he assimilated the news. He ran the name through his head a few times, getting a good feel for it. "Sanada Ryu," he said slowly. He liked the way it flowed from his lips. It was strong, daring, and smooth. A smirk broke over his face. He liked the name. Indeed, he liked it a lot.

"Well, there was three hours wasted," Seiya observed as he reopened his book.

Tamaki crossed his arms, slightly irritated by the implication. "Fine. Next time you need a new name, I won't help!"

"Indeed, I would not ask you, least I be saddle with something as uncreative as Nathaniel or Nicholas."

The others broke into a fit of glee that left Tamaki sulking for the duration of the episode.

The phone rang. "Moshi moshi?" Usagi answered. A few tense moments later had her hurrying down the hall, a worried look on her face. "Hai. Hai!"

"What is that about?" Tamaki wondered.

"If we are meant to know, I'm sure she will tell us," Seiya replied.

Kyouya rolled his eyes, feeling a spat coming on. "Come on, guys," he said, intervening. "Let's clean up."

The Shittenou followed their commanding officer into the kitchen to clean up the scattered boxes of Chinese take out. Momaru started to help, but Kyouya waved him off. The young ruler-to-be was forced to settle for sitting on the counter to watch. Kyouya washed the dishes and set them on a wrack to dry while Tamaki teleported the trash into the dumpster in the back ally. Only, he missed, resulting in a splattering of trash in the back ally.

"Nice one," Ryu said sarcastically before setting fire to the mess.

The repugnant smell of burning garbage invaded the air, sending both boys reeling back through the balcony door and slamming it shut as quickly as possible.

"Baka," Tamaki muttered.

"At least I can aim," Ryu shot back.

The bickering began anew.

Kyouya wracked another plate with a heavy sigh. "Some things never change."

Momaru and Seiya snickered.

It was then that Usagi returned, the worry still in her eyes as she placed the cordless phone into its port.

"Usako?" Momaru leapt off the counter to gather his wife into his arms. "What's wrong?"

Usagi leaned into him. "That was Minako. She's flying back from Hong Kong on the red eye. She wanted to know if I could come pick her up. She sounded so sad." Her soft blue eyes turned from her husband as she continued. "She wouldn't tell me what was wrong, but I have my suspicions." She locked eyes with Kyouya, her gaze softening as she whispered. "She misses you."

Those words both warmed and pained his heart.

Her tone shifted back to worry as she sat at the kitchen table, her fingers lacing before her as she leaned her head against them. "She can't forgive herself for what she did."

"What did she do?" Kyouya asked as he sat across from the brooding Princess.

Glancing up, she said, "She wrote a song bastardizing your memory."

"That's what "Silver to Grey" was about?" Tamaki asked as he sat on the counter nearby. "Man, I loved that song. Now I feel bad. Sorry, Capn'."

The others sat at the table; Momaru next to his wife, Seiya next to Kyouya, and Ryu at the end.

Usagi shook her head. "In her defense, Minako didn't fully remember what happened in the past, only pieces here and there." Her eyes grew cold as she hissed in a tone very unlike her, "And that lying jerk Danubrite didn't help matters much."

"Danubrite?" exclaimed three different voices. Tamaki said it with no amount of shock; Seiya, with cold anger; and Ryu with a mix of loathing and guilt. Kyouya sat in silence, waiting for one of them to explain.

"You mean…" Tamaki trailed off, slapping his hand against his forehead. "Of course! If Sailor Moon existed, so did Sailor V! Man, I'm an idiot!"

"You think?"

"Shuv it, Seiya!"

"Stop it."

They both went silent under Kyouya's command.

Silence stretched over the group as each waited to see who would be the one to speak, either in explanation or inquiry.

It was Ryu who broke the silence with a timid, "Danubrite…" The others looked up at him. He was looking into the past, his eyes shadowed by the pain that still lingered there. "He was the first agent we sent to Earth to scope out the best locations for energy. However, he had his own agenda. I do not know much beyond that, only that he was Malachite's man."

The name shot through Kyouya with a cold fury. He gripped his fists underneath the table.

Usagi picked up where the ex-Dark King left off. "He went looking for Minako. Something about him being the reincarnation of Adonis, a lowly soldier who had been in love with her during the Silver Millennium. I don't really remember him."

"I do," Tamaki said. "He was on loan from Venus, if I recall correctly. The first attempts at establishing diplomatic ties, I think. Anyway, he did not stay long. A few months at the most."

"That's right," Seiya picked up. "The Venusians pulled out, I believe, soon after the Central Kingdom declared war."

"Cowards," Kyouya growled.

"Anyway," Usagi said, drawing them back to the moment, "He told Venus that she was in love with his leader from the past," she nodded to Kyouya, "and that he had broken her heart. Then, before he died, he told her that she would never have to choose love over duty. That all her attempts at love would…would" She paused, as if unable to bear the very thought of speaking those terrible words.

"Would end in disaster," Mamoru finished for her.

"But that can't be true!" Usagi protested as she leveled a pleading look onto Kyouya. "It has to be a lie! You have to tell her it was a lie!" Tears welled up in her eyes as the accumulative pain of her Senshi over the last two weeks over whelmed her. "They love you so much! They didn't remember until two weeks ago." She covered her trembling lips with her hand, choking back the sobs as she said, "I want them to be happy! And I know…I know! I know they won't be until they have you guys back. That's why…that's why I asked Mamoru to release the memories. I thought…if they knew the truth…they would…I don't know…try to find you. Try to hope for something more than just being my guardians for the rest of forever. Something more than the lives they had resigned themselves to."

Mamoru pulled her close and let her cry.

But, just as quickly as the tears had come, they ended with this revelation. "But you're here now! Things are going to get better! Once Minako sees that you're alive, she'll forget all about that bastard Danubrite and that stupid love fortune!"

Kyouya could not bring himself to return the smile that was beaming at him from across the table. His mind was filled with dark thoughts of revenge against the peon who had dared cause such pain to his Venus. Minako…her name was Minako now. He would have to practice calling her Minako before he met her, least Aphrodite slip carelessly from his lips. She had entrusted him with her name so long ago. He would keep it safe even now.

Again, he wished he had been the one to kill his brother. If only…

"What of Jupiter?" Seiya asked, sounding shy for the first time. He prayed there was not an evil prophesy to contend with.

"Her name is Kino Makoto now," Usagi informed him. "And she has been waiting for you for years, even if she didn't know it yet. She kept crushing on guys that…now that I think about it, they all looked like you in one way or another!"

A smug grin crossed his face. "That must have made her father quite angry."

The comment had meant to arouse laughter—most certainly his Jovian maid had a father of the same caliber of the past King—but, much to his surprise, Usagi sobered.

"Makoto's parents died when she was eight."

"What?" he breathed out in disbelief. That could not be possible.

"_You do not have a family?" she asked, something akin to horror in her voice._

_Nephrite shook his head._

"_I cannot imagine that!" Jupiter exclaimed. _

"_Is it so hard to believe?" he questioned as he made a note of the progress his roses were making in the new soil mixture he had created. _

_Jupiter's aura brightened as she said with no small measure of pride, "I have twelve brothers."_

Twelve brothers whom he would have had to fight in no-magic-hand-to-hand combat if he wished to even approach the king for her hand had things gone as they should have. She had been so close to her family then; he could not fathom the pain of living a life on her own now. He would have to rectify that quickly.

"I'm glad to know my Ami-chan is alright," Tamaki announced. "You don't have to tell me anything. I already know it all."

"So you know about Ryo, then. That's good. I was afraid I'd have to break the bad news to you and I couldn't figure out how! Well, that's a weight off my shoulders."

Tamaki's face dropped. "Ryo?" He jumped off the counter. "Who is Ryo?"

Usagi looked something like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. "Ano…but you said…"

"Ryo is Ami's boyfriend," Momaru said apologetically. "She has been seeing him on and off since the Dark Kingdom first attacked. He was the one who convinced her to go out for the exchange program."

"C.D.T!" Tamaki roared, fists clenched at his side as he stormed out of the kitchen.

C.D.T. flew up to his master with a chipper, "Yes?"

"Access files of the Japanese/English student exchange with my father's university."

"Yes, sire. Accessing now."

Tamaki began to type furiously into a keyboard the formed under his fingertips. "Locate all files on a student named Ryo."

"Urawa Ryo, exchange student, freshmen. Declared major, physics."

"Delete all his record!" Tamaki snapped. "Veto his passport! Change all his grades to F's and lose all his transcripts! Oh, and take away his grants and loans!"

"Belay that!" Seiya commanded.

Tamaki shot him a glare. "Stay out of this, Seiya!"

"I know you're mad," Seiya said, "But you cannot ruin his life. It is unchivalric."

"And Ami would not like that," Usagi ventured from her hiding place behind Momaru. She did not like Tamaki when he was mad.

Tamaki grit his teeth, jealous fury swirling in his heart, but the words of the Princess did ring true. His beloved Ami-chan was the purest creature on Earth. His vengeful actions would only serve to upset her. That, he would not do. "Fine," he growled. "Cancel orders."

"Orders cancelled, sir."

Satisfied that a disaster had been averted, the group settled back into the kitchen, none hearing Tamaki whisper to C.D.T., "Crash his computer! And infect the remains with a virus!"

"I did not know Tamaki was the jealous type," Kyouya said as he watched the youngest Shittenou saunter back into the room.

"A boyfriend would be the least of my troubles," Ryu said with a heavy sigh. "I envy you guys. None of you tried to kill your destined. And before you say anything, Rei is not the forgiving type."

"Explains why she killed you," Tamaki said with a laugh.

"She…what?"

"You don't remember?"

Ryu shook his head.

"Oh, well, she killed you. Back in Beryl's cave."

Ryu's reaction was not what Tamaki expected. The Phoenix Lord sat back in his chair, a relieved smile crossing his face. He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes shining with disbelief as he whispered, "She killed me." Laughter rang out from his lips moments later. He threw his hands into the air and proclaimed, "She still loves me!"

None in the room wanted to know how her killing him equated a showing of affection.

But Usagi felt it was her duty to inform him that Rei did have an admirer. This put a quick halt to Ryu's joy.

"His name is Yoichiro. He's a rich kid who has been staying at the Temple for a while now in hopes of finding himself. He's been in love with Rei since he arrived. Though she doesn't show much more than a sisterly love for him, I thought it would be good to let you know."

Ryu's mood soon turned as dark as Tamaki's had moments ago. No one, and he meant NO ONE touched his wife, in friendship or admiration! He would have to teach that temple boy a lesson.

"But no worries!" Usagi chimed in. "Rei would never choose him over you. He's…well….he's pathetic!"

"I'll bet," Ryu growled.

"Ok, that's enough," Mamoru cut in. "No use letting your temper get to you."

"Of course, sire." Ryu's assurance did not equal his agreeing or applying of his leader's advice.

Mamoru shook his head and sighed. "Listen," he said, drawing Ryu's eyes. "It's late. There is nothing you can do about it tonight. That goes for _all_ of you." He made a point to look straight at Tamaki. The young blond tried to look innocent, but Mamoru knew better. He narrowed his eyes just slightly. Tamaki, knowing he had been found out, shrugged and smirked, letting his liege know in no uncertain terms that he would _not_ reverse whatever it was he had done or was planning on doing. Mamoru shook his head again. The joys of having his men back was beginning to fade as he remembered just how much trouble these four could be as well.

"You're right, of course," Kyouya said, taking the reigns from Mamoru and commanding the room in an instant. "We can figure out the best course of action to take in regards to the Senshi in the morning."

"Best course of action?" Tamaki laughed. "This isn't a war, Capn! It's love. How hard can it be? We just have to swoop in and save the day." He grinned cheekily at them. "At least, that's what I plan to do once I return…" His face suddenly dropped. "Oh man!"

"What?" Usagi asked, immediately worried for him. "What's wrong?"

"I left England without so much as a goodbye note! How am I going to explain all this to my dad?"

And just like that, the room was filled with laughter again.

Mamoru watched the group as they teased the flustered blond with a fond smile. For the first time in his life, he felt truly whole. And tomorrow, the others would as well. He could not wait to see the end of this wild adventure.

"So," Usagi said, "Who's sleeping over?"

The End.

AN: I fixed the ending to coincide with the NEW REWRITE OF NEVER GONE! ^_^


End file.
